Sticks, Straw, and Brick
by chry.carrey
Summary: No matter what material their house is made of, Emmett and Rosalie can find a way to...demolish it. Everything else is breakable, except for them and their relationship with their entire Cullen family. How much tension can the Cullen clan survive w/ them?
1. Birthday

"Carlisle! If I have to hear their thoughts for one more minute I might die. Which isn't easy for us you know, but they might just do it to me," Edward whispered sharply to Carlisle.

"_I understand how annoyed you must be with your gift right now Edward," _Carlisle thought in a soft, understanding tone.

"It's agonizing," Edward interrupted but his face had suddenly dropped it's fight with his father, he could hear Emmett's thoughts had changed from a very graphic image of what he and Rosalie had been doing the night before to pleading apologies to Edward.

Edward sighed roughly, noting Emmett's scent was leaking in around the corner of Carlisle's office.

"Emmett," Carlisle said calmly calling him into the room. "You should know better than to hide around corners in a houseful of vampires."

Emmett's chuckle boomed through the house and off trees of the northern peninsula of the mitten state of Michigan. Though it was sunny on occasion, Michigan held a certain population of wildlife suitable for the Cullen family's vegetarian needs. With approximately three hundred days a year of cloudy weather, Michigan could allow their family to stay in the area for a decade or so. Emmett's laugh gave too much away on occasion, when the birds all fled from the trees as it rolled though the wilderness.

"Edward, we will discuss things later," Carlisle said calmly once more.

Edward stalked out of the room, to go listen to music trying to clear his mind of Emmett's extremely provocative and impure thoughts. Carlisle gave Emmett a reproving look, before he nodded towards the door. Emmett took the hint and left the room, heading around the corner past Edwards room of blaring music, and down the small set of stairs to his room with Rosalie. When he opened the door, there was Rosalie, stunning as ever wearing nothing but a silver necklace with rhinestones and matching earrings. Emmett closed the door, sly smile upon his face.

"Do you know what today is?" Rosalie asked with a sly smile, reaching for Emmett's hand.

"No, but I like what you're wearing," Emmett admitted giving Rosalie a long gaze up and down her flawless body.

"You, my dear, have been a vampire for five years today," she teased. "Which means," she continued, "That we a going to have some birthday fun, in our birthday suits."

Rosalie began to unbutton Emmett's pants, and in a sixteenth of a second, he was wearing no more than she was.

"So Birthday Boy," Rosalie began her voice quickly seducing Emmett to inhale her sweet scent. "It's your day, you get your way…what do you want?"

Emmett's large muscles began to coil and he sprang, pushing Rosalie firmly to their bed. Together they giggled, Emmett's laugh made the wall shake slightly, but so did their current activity. Upstairs the music grew louder, until it shut off immediately and then two names were growled, "Carlisle! Esme!"


	2. Listening

"Must you play with your food?" Edward asked Emmett jokingly.

Edward was sitting on a rock, twenty feet from Emmett and his lunch, lounging away feeling particularly slushy after filling himself with a large grizzly himself. It was a sunny afternoon, so Emmett and Edward decided to go hunting, while the rest of the family stayed at home, optioning a hunt for a string of sunny days that was to come at the end of the week.

Edward listened mindlessly for thoughts just in case a human was near but he only heard Emmett commenting on how warm and delicious the grizzly was. When Emmett's thoughts suddenly changed to his plans with Rosalie for later, Edward lost it.

"Must you think so loudly and graphically," Edward reprimanded his brother.

Emmett looked remorseful and gave Edward a weak smile. As they ran through the forest of the Porcupine Mountains, Emmett tried to keep his thoughts on the run and not on a trip to the lingerie store in town to buy Rosalie something _fun_. When Edward growled, Emmett knew he had failed to succeed and started to repeat the play by play of a recent basketball game.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke in a normal tone, but he could hear his thoughts upstairs and headed up that way.

Meanwhile Emmett drifted into the living room, turned on the radio and began mindlessly listening. Minutes passed and he could not rid himself of the guilt that he had been burdening his brother with. For the briefest moment, Emmett wondered if Edward was jealous of his relationship with Rosalie, but he brushed it off knowing that Edward had never showed a preference to Rosalie, much to her dismay.

Emmett turned down the radio, and listened around the house. Rosalie was humming to herself, in that sweet magical voice of hers, in their bedroom. Upstairs, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were talking.

"Yes, Carlisle. It's not that I don't like Rosalie, she has her own _charm_ but these days I am finding the need to be miles away," Edward was saying.

There was a pause where Emmett assumed that Edward was only replying to the thoughts of Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm not sure I can stay if this continues Carlisle," Edward began once more.

Esme interrupted verbally this time, "Edward, you mustn't do that. You are my son, I could not bear to see you leave."

"So you do have a plan to take action then?" Edward implied.

There was another pause.

"I see," Edward parted with and then Emmett could hear Edward's footsteps descend down the hall into his room, and the door shut.

Two days later, there was an early, cold, spring rain falling down upon the Upper Peninsula. In school, Emmett and Edward sat in detention. Not that Edward was ever the type to be inclined to start a fight; in fact he had just stepped in to stop Emmett for being slightly antagonistic and aggressive. A classmate, Lucas, who seemed to have an inclination for confrontation, had cheated off of Emmett's test. When Emmett, slightly angered and thirsty by the temptation of Lucas's blood pounding through his veins, noticed he became defensive. Edward stepped in to calm the confrontation, by that time all three were sent to detention, writing lines.

Emmett felt guilty for making Edward endure this menial task.

"_Edward_," Emmett thought carefully.

Emmett did not need a physical notation that Edward was listening, he knew he was.

"_Edward, thanks for stepping in. I'm sorry you have to do this_," he carefully thought.

"It would have risked the entire family if I had not found a way to contain you," Edward whispered inaudibly to human ears, barely auditable to Emmett.

They both shifted in their chairs realizing that they had been too still for far too long. These mortal motions were becoming habit for them, as they tried to live among the civilized creatures, verses their own species.

Emmett's thoughts had shifted once more to his plans for Rosalie later. He pictured her slender, muscular legs wrapping around his body. As the images became more and more graphic, Edward growled quietly.

"_Sorry_," Emmett thought repentant. And then began to recite the entire English dictionary, try to soothe Edward's mind. Emmett was becoming tired of boring thoughts but he already felt guilty enough.

_Why couldn't Edward just find a girl to have the same thoughts about? _Emmett wondered. _Then it wouldn't be so annoying to him._

Edward sighed and replied in the same inaudible to humans tone, "I just haven't."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

First, this is my first fanfic...ever. Therefore I apologize if it's terrible, I just thought it to be something I'd try. Remember: you cannot succeed if you do not try.

I shall continue writing this...more chapters to come. I'm just getting random bursts of ideas to add so it may become quite lengthly.


	3. Leaving

In the small parlor room, with pale colored walls Edward was playing the piano, slowly and softly. Esme was sitting on the bench, only inches away from Edward, listening to him play. Carlisle was working at his personal office, comforting a cold epidemic.

Esme was deeply enjoying the melody, and how Edward's fingers cascaded over the ivory and black keys effortlessly. Edward closed his eyes to enjoy the sound, the peace.

The tranquility was only broken when Edward's finger's revealed a mistake in the music, when he heard something that no one else could hear.

Edward growled low and deep in his throat.

Emmett and Rosalie were loudly visualizing their current activity in their bedroom.

"_Let it go, Edward_," Esme's pleading thoughts rendered into Edward's mind.

And he did ignore it for a few more minutes, focusing deeply on the music. Their thoughts were carefully tuned out as Edward counted the three-four beat in his head repetitively. For a long time Edward only focused on the auditable world. Esme stared at his concentrated face, in an understanding way. He was staying an behaving for Carlisle and her.

Rosalie's audible giggle was enough to break Edward's intrinsic trance. He suddenly clenched one of the ivory keys so tightly with his fingernails, that he split its smooth and glassy surface. The music stopped.

"Edward," Esme gasped.

Edward violently slammed down the box that covered the keys on the piano, and within a thirty-second of a second, stomped out of the house and began running up towards the mountains.

Though they were both fully distracted, Emmett and Rosalie noted the loud disruption. Quickly, in only seconds, the pair dressed, and all but ran into the parlor to Esme.

Esme's sweet face did not reflect the words she growled, "You couldn't have enough self control to wait until later?"

Rosalie had never seen Esme so discontent.

"He's leaving," Esme began, her face now saddened as if she may cry but it was well known that she couldn't. She stared out the window, into the woods where Edward had just entered.

Rosalie looked puzzled, but Emmett knew it was coming. After the past few days, and what he had overheard, he could not stop the conflict from erupting, and he knew it was probably his fault.

"He's leaving for a while until you two can control your thoughts. Now you know I love you both dearly, but please contain yourselves. Especially you Emmett," Esme reprimanded.

"Are you saying that _our_ relationship," Rosalie accused brushing her gorgeous, satin, blonde hair behind her ear, as she signaled her finger between herself and Emmet, "has something to do with Edward's mood lately?"

"Oh Rosalie, don't be so vain," Esme scolded. "Have you not realized that not only can all of us hear what you're doing, but choose to ignore it, but Edward can see it in your thoughts?

"Dear Rosalie, I think of you all as my children, and to loose one of you would be practically unbearable. Can't you, of all of us, understand the love I have for you as my children?" Esme questioned Rosalie deeply.

Emmett stood still, apart from their conversation, wondering why Esme would press an issue that was so close Rosalie. He looked at her, assessing her response.

Rosalie's face became frozen, blank with no emotion for four very long minutes, before she bowed her head accepting defeat slightly. After a few moments she responded, "I understand Esme, that you do not Edward to leave. I'm not overly fond of him-he barely even notices me in the house or ever. The only time he slightly acknowledges me is when I've done something wrong."

"Is this because he showed no preference to you, Rosalie?" Esme questioned once again.

Their conversation became short as they heard Edward's running footsteps as he made his way back to the house. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme waited in silence as they waited for him to enter the house. It only took a few moments for Edward to enter the room and begin answering thoughts.

"It's not that I don't like Rosalie, I do as a sister," Edward stated, as he'd been listening to the entire conversation from just a mile and a half away. From this statement Emmett's small tension loosened, as he found no need to defend his affectionate lust for Rosalie. "But even now her thoughts are on herself," he continued. "So vain."

Rosalie envisioned her razor sharp teeth slashing at Edward's pale throat.

"You wouldn't even get that far Rosalie. I would be able to tell what you were going to do before you even got that close," Edward replied to her pictured thought. "As for Emmett, I'm just at a loss. I cannot stop his thoughts, they are so male and vivid. Extremely _vivid_."

There was a small pause as Esme contemplated. Emmett had moved around the room to place his arm around Rosalie's waist, and kissed her hair softly, for comfort.

"Edward, if they kept it to a minimal, when you weren't at the house could you be able to stay? Please. For Carlisle and I?" Esme pleaded with her son audibly so that Rosalie and Emmett could agree to what she was suggesting.

There was no time for responses by Emmett and Rosalie, Edward replied quickly, "Esme, I'm sorry I can't. But I'll visit often when they're hunting, and I'll still be at school."

"_I'm sorry, Edward_," Emmett thought.

"I'll stop to see Carlisle on my way out," Edward said dully.

With a glance around their small home, Edward walked slowly over to Esme and gave her a hug. Then he turned and nodded to Emmett and Rosalie as a parting sign.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

This is one of what I call, "Building Chapters." (Exposition when characters and ideas have already been defined, as you know by Stephenie Meyer)

I apologize for the lack of excitement.

More to come.


	4. Brother

"Carlisle, it has been three months and he's returned once," Esme complained to her husband.

Carlisle and Esme were laying curled together on the porch swing, on a bright day in the late spring.

"He went school everyday, except the sunny ones until the year was over," Carlisle reasoned. "Besides during the summer season he's always moved around a lot, for a change of scenery. He came by the office the other day, said he'd come by soon, and see us before he goes. He said was thinking of spending some time in northern Canada."

"Can we do anything to keep him back with us for the next few years? We just left Forks, and I don't know if he's keeping up with the vegetarian lifestyle," Esme's voice reflected concern once again.

"I'm sure, after his brief lapse, that Edward has found control in his thirst. We must have faith in our son that he keeps his good ways," Carlisle preached gazing out into the forest. "As for living with us, I know the detachment can be difficult for you at times, but he's been gone for much longer before."

"He did not leave in such a disturbed manner last time."

"Yes, but I believe Edward will come to live with us again soon," Carlisle said in a comforting tone, as he stroked his hand against Esme's soft, granite skin.

"Carlisle?"

He turned his head to look at his wife.

"Are you sick of Emmett and Rosalie too?" Esme asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "I'll talk to Edward."

"I'll get started."

* * *

Rosalie was lying next to the lake, on a long beach colored dock, staring at her reflection in the water, contemplating how she would wear her hair for the annual Forth of July party the following week. She caressed its length, noting how its softness never changed over the years.

Emmett lay next to her, on his back wearing his button up shirt open in the sunlight. He wondered what Rosalie would be wearing underneath her dress at the Forth of July party, hopefully it wouldn't be too nice since he planned to get it off of her body as fast as possible, noting that he would tear lace in the process.

"Rosalie," Emmett asked as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Hmm…" She replied still gazing at her reflection.

"Do you think we should try- to ah," Emmett began but stumbled over his words. He wanted to reconcile things with Edward for months, but Rosalie held a grudge. He was not about to make things tense in their relationship.

"No, I don't think so Emmett," she replied hastily as she stood up within a sixteenth of a second. Her long, pale fingers began to unbutton her short sleeve, rose colored blouse. After she removed her skirt, with a quick slide of the zipper, smiling slyly as she did so.

Emmett was on his feet sooner than she expected, removing the rest of his shirt and pants like lightning. His muscles tensed and he sprang, catching Rosalie as he did so, and playfully splashing into the water.

Rosalie giggled. She was completely and entirely happy with Emmett. He always wanted her. She was pleased that he succumbed to her beauty with adoration and will, while keeping playful at the same time.

Emmett never thought twice about being himself with her, because she would encourage his provocative thoughts. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The moment his new eyes saw her perfect face, he could not contain himself. He immediately had to have her.

Emmett's strong grip held Rosalie's perfect, naked body against his. She didn't mind at all, she only allowed her arms to wrap around his neck, to kiss him deeply. Emmett's hands cascaded down her body, to hold her hips close against his.

Emmett pulled away, suddenly.

"Are you trying to distract me from trying to make it right with Edward?" Emmett asked still holding Rosalie close to himself.

"Maybe," she teased in response.

"Rosalie," Emmett said slightly distressed. His eyes closed as he contemplated what to say next. Then the words came to him, "I know you don't find Edward likeable, if that's the word for it. I know that he never wanted you, as I do. So is this what it's all about? Are you refusing to be nice to Edward because he never wanted you?"

Rosalie huffed, and pulled away from Emmett's grasp. He allowed it reluctantly. "It's not that, really. I mean- I guess I'm just annoyed that he won't allow someone else to look at me like that," Rosalie replied as she walked to the shore and lay on the grass to dry her granite body.

Emmett noted how she sparkled as she walked in the sunlight, and sighed. HE would never understand how she could ever want him, as she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He contemplated a reply and then responded, "Do you think he could just be seeing you through the eyes protective older brother?"

"I guess, but I don't think that's the case," she replied as she watched Emmett join her on the grass, his large muscles tightening as he walked. She raised her eyebrow as she noted his complete physical perfection.

They lay in silence for a while, until the sun went down, before dressing, and running the four and a half miles home in under two minutes.

"Rosalie," Esme's voice rang from the parlor as they entered the house.

Rosalie entered the parlor light upon her feet.

"Your dress for the Forth of July party is hung up in your room," Esme told her. "It's scheduled to be sunny that day so we will only be attending the evening festivities."

"Thank you Esme," Rosalie responded politely before taking a step to exit the room.

"And Rosalie," Esme called.

Rosalie turned to look at Esme out of politeness, not that she wouldn't be able to hear her from the other room.

"Edward will be joining us at the party, so please keep it to a minimum," Esme said kindly, her face illuminated by the thought of her other son joining them.

"I'll inform Emmett. He'll be thrilled," Rosalie said before departing to her room.

* * *

A/N:

Ah well, I apologize for another "Building chapter" as it were, but the next one is currently quite promising.

I've spent a lot of time researching for this, not only the books but the time period as well.

It was hard giving Emmett and Esme a voice of their own, mainly because they say so little in the novels, but I think I'm on the right track.


	5. Independence

"The sun has set," Carlisle said as he walked out of his office, Esme trailing behind.

"Emmett and Rosalie will be joining us soon?" Esme inquired but her question was answered only a half a second later when she heard their light footsteps approaching behind them. Carlisle took Esme's hand as they walked down the sidewalk of the downtown, towards the park where the annual Forth of July party was held.

"Rosalie I can't help but notice what's on your left hand," Carlisle noted glancing back at Emmett and Rosalie walking. Atop Rosalie's left ring finger laid a beautiful diamond ring. They were not watching where they were going; their heightened senses took care of that. Instead the two were staring into each other's topaz eyes.

"Is that a problem, Carlisle? I should have asked your permission first but I don't know how that would exactly work considering you're both mine and Rosalie's father," Emmett responded.

"Don't make it sound like incest," Rosalie playfully reprimanded.

"I merely wonder how your peers will take you being married while in high school," Carlisle stated plainly. "Of course, Rosalie has already graduated so she will be fine, but you still have another year of school."

"Don't burst their bubble, Carlisle," Esme scolded. "I'm happy for you two,"

Esme smiled genuinely. She was purely delighted that she could watch her children marry. "Just please don't make it uncomfortable for Edward tonight."

As they walked into the party, the Cullen family, and Emmett's 'girlfriend', Rosalie Hale, received the observant looks from the normal townsfolk. The human's envied their unattainable beauty. Rosalie's prefect smile stretched across her face, as she kindly greeted acquaintances from school and around town.

"Welcome, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie!" a voice boomed from a few yards away, in the pavilion in the park. The pastor from the local church, David, came over to greet the group accompanied by a boy with reddish-brown hair, Edward.

"Nice to see you David," Carlisle greeted but did not try to reach to shake his hand. "What a wonderful event this had turned out to be."

"Yes. Yes. Thank you. Thank you. The church has been working on overdrive to set it up. Which reminds me," David paused for a second. "It's been a while since I've seen you all in the house of the lord. Minus you sister Hale. It's good to see you in the front pew every Sunday."

"Ah yes. As a family, we have taken up camping on the weekends, David," Carlisle quickly responded.

"Oh I see," David replied disapprovingly.

"But we will be attending with Rosalie from now on as she is going to become apart of the family," Carlisle signaled to Emmett and Rosalie who were standing side by side, Rosalie's left hand resting upon Emmett's chest revealing her ring.

"Well how wonderful Miss. Hale!" David boomed. "I assume I will be performing the service, if I'm correct?"

"Would you?" Rosalie beamed. Edward snorted at her fake excitement.

"Sorry," Edward apologized. Emmett grinned at this, and Edward returned the favor. It seemed as if they were to reconcile after all.

"Of course my dear child!" David seemed elated at the idea. "When are we expecting to do the ceremony?"

"Before the end of the season," Rosalie replied. "We wanted to get started on a family a year after we get married, so Emmett could graduate from school. Plus, it's less likely for Emmett to be approached to join the war if he's married."

Edward rolled his eyes at the word _family. _Rosalie's mind cringed at the word. She wanted a child so badly and yet could not have one for she never changed. But the lie was good he had to give her that. Carlisle's mind read the same apprehension to the lie as Edward originally had. Esme only thought compassion for Rosalie. Edward tried not to focus on Emmett's thought of how to make a family if he could.

"Ah yes," David replied.

"We were hoping for a large affair held in the church itself," Rosalie gushed once more.

"Yes. Yes. It's no problem," David began, but he started to notice how uncomfortable he felt being incased in a circle of very cold beings. "I look forward to speaking with you further about your plans. Congratulations," was his parting phrase.

The rest of the evening passed peacefully. The entire town watched in awe at Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett gracefully danced to a live band. Edward lounged to the side reading a book.

When the all five vampires returned back to the Cullen household, Carlisle did not permit them to enter.

"Emmett, Rosalie I was wondering if we could all go for a quick run," Carlisle began. "Follow," he commanded.

The group ran four miles up into the mountains before Carlisle stopped.

"Emmett. Rosalie. We love you very much," Esme began walking towards the couple, "but frankly- we're sick of you two. But we've found a way to keep you two near by, while keeping Edward here too."

She turned to lead them through a small set of trees. There nestled in a valley between two inclines of the mountain, was a large white house. It's porch wrapped around the entire house. The windows were large and even in the light of the night they could see the flower boxes that held bouquets of pink underneath each window.

"For us?" Rosalie inquired.

"Yes, just far enough away that Edward will not be able to hear you, and just close enough that you will come and see us," Esme said.

"_Edward won't be able to hear us?_" Rosalie thought.

"No, thankfully we tested the location before we built it," Edward replied.

"Oh thank you Esme! Carlisle!" Rosalie beamed embracing them both.

Emmett went over and shook Edward's hand and thought, "_Thank you. It's good to see you._"

"Likewise," Edward replied. "And congratulations."

"Thanks."

"There's one condition though," Carlisle began. "We have to make it appear as though you two started living together after you've been married, for Pastor Dave's sake of course. So you two will still play the part.

"Rosalie, you still live on the other side of town with your _grandmother_ who never leaves the house. She'll pass next week before the wedding. Don't worry we can fabricate that well.

"Emmett, you still live with us. Edward, you are leaving for the rest of the summer anyways, but we will see you at the wedding."

"_Wedding_," Emmett thought. "_Edward_," he called thought his mind, knowing he was listening. "_Best man?_"

"Yes," Edward replied trying not to make a scene of the exchange, but of course everyone noticed.

"Good. We'll leave you two to explore your house, but we expect Emmett to be back by twelve, and Rosalie back to your house with your _grandmother_ by twelve ten," Esme said before leading Carlisle and Edward back through the trees and home.

Emmett looked down at his watch, it was ten. _They could do a lot in two hours_, Emmett thought before sweeping Rosalie up and into the house.

* * *

A/N:

I wanted to give something a little more than a "Building Chapter" so I wrote this.

It's the weekend so that equals more time to write, which makes me very very happy.

I don't want to seem like a "review whore" but please tell me if this story is worth continuing...I will finish either way, but it just takes so long to upload and post that I question publishing it here on the site. Otherwise it will just continue to stay on my computer forever and never seen public eyes.


	6. Pulse

The wedding had been a nice affair. Emmett and Rosalie immediately left for their house, and Edward moved back in with Carlisle and Esme. Only two weeks after the wedding school started once more, and therefore Edward and Emmett returned to school for their final year.

Rosalie enjoyed playing wife for the town, buying household items and joining in on weekly book discussions. Surely, as it was her first time being married she enjoyed it slightly. It was something new to her usually mundane life.

Edward had an easier time dealing with their thoughts now because he only had to hear it during school or when either of them was at their home. It was only October, and the fall leaves had begun to fall, with the slowly dwindling sunlight exposure. The Cullen's stayed inside most of the time because the sun had graced many days since the school year started. The week of Halloween it rained, and in the spirit of keeping up appearances, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward attended their school Halloween party.

Edward and Emmett dressed as vampires, and Rosalie was playing their beautiful victim. Emmett found their costumes quite entertaining, commenting in how it would be incredibly unpractical for a vampire to wear a cape because it could get caught in things when running at high speeds.

Emmett and Edward sat on a sill of a window, cups of cider in their hands as props. Across the room, Rosalie conversed with a newly engaged girl about married life hesitantly, avoiding touching the girl at all costs due to her cold body temperature. Emmett was staring at her contemplating how quickly he could get her dress off without ruining it, since Rosalie was very protective about her clothes.

"Emmett," Edward growled.

"_Sorry_," Emmett thought repentant. "_Do you ever think you will be the one who has to apologize?_"

"No."

The both chuckled at this.

"What's so entertaining?" a male voice asked, slightly slurring the words as they exited his lips.

Lucas was standing three feet away from Emmett and Edward, flask in hand, clearly intoxicated. His free arm was slung around a brunette girl, who was no more than fifteen. She was pretty, but not quite developed. She giggled in awe at Emmett's large muscular body. Edward noted that he would have to deal with her lustrous thoughts tonight as well.

"Ah, the fact that your girlfriend here seems to like Emmett more than she likes you," Edward replied sarcastically.

"Guilty," she giggled when Lucas's stare met her eyes.

Emmett at this point snorted into a fit of laughter, and the noise boomed off the walls a little too loudly. Edward elbowed him in the ribs, but there was a small boom to that as well, considering it sounded like lightning. After a few moments Lucas still had an defensive expression upon his face, and Edward had noticed that Emmett had stopped breathing. Edward took a slightly defensive position to prepare for what was coming out of Emmett's thoughts. If Edward still had a pulse he knew it would be racing right about now.

Edward heard Emmett's ideas for what he could do to the girl, slicing her throat open and sucking out her blood. Her blood was painfully tempting Emmett; it's warmth, it's scent, it called for Emmett. Venom uncontrolably swelled into his mouth.

"Hi, what's your name?" a musical voice rang. It was Rosalie, clearly aware of her husband's rigid state. She was speaking kindly to the girl, with a beautiful persuasive smile upon her face, left hand slightly twirling a piece of her golden hair.

"Anna," she replied quietly appraising the ring upon Rosalie's left hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie," she introduced herself.

Edward still held a defensive crouch, preparing to hold his brother back if was any use. He noted that Emmett's thoughts had lighted slightly at the sight of Rosalie, but he still did not breathe.

Rosalie turned to meet Edwards stare and thought, "_Is he all right?_"

Edward just shook his head slightly from side to side.

"Honey," Rosalie began walking over to take Emmett hand and kiss his cheek. "I'm tired, can we go home?"

Emmett turned to kiss Rosalie's hair, inhaling her sweet scent to relieve himself of Anna's blood luring him.

"Yes. Goodnight Lucas, try and sober up," he chuckled lightly. He didn't dare to look at Anna or even breathe again. He didn't want to risk it.

The couple nodded and carefully weaved their way through the crowd out of Edward's sight.

"So, you think you're funny," Lucas slurred to Edward. He was becoming more and more aggressive.

"Stop it, Lucas," Anna reprimanded.

"Do as she advises, we can fight later when you're at full strength," Edward antagonized.

"Full strength?" Lucas questioned.

"Yes, I like a fair fight," Edward said. "And I wouldn't want to deny Emmett the satisfaction of sinking his teeth into you."

Edward departed in the same fashion that his siblings just had, leaving Lucas with a dumbfounded look upon his face. He was quite pleased with his parting line.

When the three had arrived back at the house, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch in the parlor, talking. Emmett sat on the steps that lead up to the door. Rosalie and Edward entered the house, Edward sat on the piano bench and began fumbling with the keys, and Rosalie sat next to him and thought, "_Can you tell me what that was about?_"

"No," Edward replied.

"_What was it?_" she demanded.

"Blood," he murmured quietly, but he knew Emmett could hear him.

"_Lucas's scent appeals to him? Personally I thought he smelled slightly repulsive._"

Edward shook his head.

"_Anna,_" Rosalie thought her mind shocked.

Edward nodded slightly.

"_Edward,_" Carlisle's voice sounded. "_Would you care to share what you and Rosalie are talking about?_"

Edward continued to fumble with the keys into a song, noting that Emmett's ashamed thoughts read, "_Please don't tell them._" He just shook his head.

"Emmett," Carlisle called.

All four vampires in the parlor could hear Emmett's reluctant movement into the house.

When Emmett entered the parlor, his head was down, walking at human speed. He did not look at his family. Edward continued to play lightly with a song on the piano.

"Emmett," Esme pleaded when she saw his repentant expression. "What happened?"

"I think I need to go hunt," he replied before turning to leave.

"Emmett, stop," Carlisle commanded.

"She smells way too good," Emmett started in his voice was an agonizing tone.

"I could see how it pulsed through her vein on top of her hand. I never found a scent so desirable before."

"Rose, will you go take Emmett hunting. I don't want to risk his thirst," Carlisle said.

Rosalie only nodded and departed pulling Emmett along as she left.

"_Edward,_" Carlisle thought. "_Do we have reason to worry?_"

"I don't know. Perhaps."

* * *

A/N:

hmmm...well I already have begun to write the next chapter, and lets just say...the building chapters are over.

It's going to get very very interesting. :]


	7. Demolished

"Thank you, Rosalie," Emmett said. They were lying on their bedroom floor, wearing nothing.

"For what?" Rosalie asked.

"For smelling much better than Anna, and for being incredibly sexy, and oh I don't know, for being the sexiest woman alive…" he trailed off kissing her shoulder and making his way down her arm.

Rosalie giggled.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Emmett asked.

"If you're referring to that fantasy of yours, I guess now that we have our own place now we could…" she trailed off. Emmett had already scooped her up, and was running full speed though the house.

* * *

"Esme's going to kill us, you know," Rosalie began.

The couple was standing out in the forest in front of what was left of their large white house, completely naked. The house was now in complete shambles; windows broken, doors ripped off their hinges, and it was no longer two stories, it had become a pile of practically unrecognizable rubble.

"I guess we're not trying that fantasy again," Emmett said slightly saddened.

"You guess right. It's not a good one for vampires, we're just too strong for the mortal elements of the world," Rosalie said rubbing Emmett's back lightly out of comfort.

"Ah well, lets try and find some clothes. We're going to have to tell Esme."

Edward was the first to hear them approach; he'd been hunting nearby the house and heard their thoughts. He quivered when he heard Emmett and Rosalie's mental description of the sex game that had lead to the demise of their house. He waited on the porch, for them to arrive.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to live with you again? Because if that's the case, I'm leaving," Edward stated plainly. Life had been so much easier when he didn't have to hear their thoughts constantly.

"What's the matter?" Esme asked as she made her way onto the porch.

Both Rosalie and Emmett hung their heads.

"Edward, what did they do?" Esme asked, demanding Edward to tattle on his siblings.

Edward threw her a glance that only said, 'you don't want to know.'

"Emmett. Rosalie."

"I guess- we have to- ah," Emmett stumbled.

Rosalie tried to help with a line of "ums."

"You tell me right now, or so help me I will haul you all the way back to Forks and feed you to the wolves!" Esme shrieked.

"You might want to do that when they tell you what they did," Edward teased before going turning to sprint into a run. He wanted to be miles away so that he didn't have to endure Emmett and Rosalie recount once more what they did in their minds.

"We need to move back in," Emmett finally confessed.

"Why?" Esme dragged out her question as she held a growl low in her throat.

"We kinda destroyed the house," Rosalie admitted, her face repentant to her mother.

"How on earth could you do that?" Esme growled.

It was now that both Rosalie and Emmett were thankful they could not blush.

"I'm guessing I don't want to know. Is that right?"

"Yes," they both responded manually.

"Clean it up! In the meantime, you can live here for two weeks and two weeks only. Carlisle and I will rebuild, it gives me something to do. Don't. Do. It. Again," she scolded before allowing her children into the house.

Four days later, a cold November rain was falling as Emmett and Edward made their way into school. Emmett prepared in advance in case he would see Anna by feasting on two deer before school.

"_I'm sorry for moving back in_," Emmett thought during their English class. "_And I forgot to thank you again for the other night with Lucas and Anna._"

Edward just shrugged.

"_Does it seem like I the one who's always saying thank you, and I'm sorry._"

Edward smiled a crooked smile and laughed slightly, moving his eyes up and down signaling a positive answer.

"_I thought so._"

Amends had been made between Edward and Emmett, although Edward did not spend a lot of time at home since the happy couple had moved back in.

When Edward and Emmett departed for lunch, they sat at their usual table with their props. They talked casually pulling off their parts perfectly. While discussing an upcoming camping trip, so that if anyone overheard it would sound as if it were a common discussion, Emmett went rigid.

Edward grasped his brother's arm holding him still, trying not to put too much stress upon the bench, into to prevent the object from breaking underneath their powerful pressure. Edward closed his eyes and listened for thoughts around the lunch room.

"_Emmett is gorgeous. I wish he wasn't married to that Rosalie. I mean I can see why he likes her. I mean she's stunning but I doubt she's much fun. She's too prim and proper._"

Edward snorted at the idea of Rosalie being prim and proper, but he glanced around to connect the thought with its owner. Sitting no more than six feet away at another table was Anna. She was smiling in Emmett's direction, his eyes widened as he thought of his teeth cascading across her pale throat.

"Emmett, you don't look too good. Why don't we get you home?" Edward asked his brother intently grabbing him strongly underneath his arm and lifting him, receiving no restraint on Emmett's end, up and led him outside into the fresh, cold air. The rain fell heavily on the two, but as they were both as impermeable as stone the drops splashed directly off their skin.

Emmett took a deep breath, and then said, "Thanks Edward."

"Let's go up the mountain and hunt before I get you home," Edward said as they slowly disappeared into the woods two blocks from school.

When they arrived back at the house Carlisle was standing outside.

"Is it her again?" he asked.

Emmett only nodded.

"Son, I know this is difficult for you, but you must practice restraint," Carlisle pressed as he placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett only looked at Carlisle pleading permission to do what his instincts were telling him.

Edward hearing Emmett's aching thoughts said, "Emmett, I had a rough time before, if you remember. I killed many people. And although they were killers too, and had been sentenced to die, I was being a monster. The reason I restrain is because I don't want to be a monster."

Emmett only replied, "I'll try."

Edward nodded before turning to run up into the mountains to help Esme in the rebuilding of the house.

"What can you do to help you thirst?" Carlisle said as he stood still assessing Emmett's expression.

"I need Rosalie."

"Well then," Carlisle said as he nodding his head towards the house.

Emmett took his cue to leave.

* * *

Eleven days later, Edward had restrained Emmett's thirst every day at school. The house in the mountains was finally rebuilt, quickly at super-vampire speed, and Edward's mind was finally at rest from hearing some very vivid thoughts from Emmett and Rosalie everyday.

At school, Emmett had been called down to the office during the last period to account for his recent absence from school. Edward had already cleared his earlier that day. After producing a letter from his father, in perfectly forged calligraphy of course, explaining a planned family camping trip, Emmett was on his way back to class.

As he walked through the hall he suddenly smelled the warm aroma that had been taunting him for weeks. His muscles tensed, and his mouth filled with venom. He listened and then he heard the blood pulsing through her veins.

Anna was standing against in front of her locker, struggling to get a book that was stuck out.

Betraying his better judgment, Emmett walked over to her, letting her scent burn his throat.

"Allow me," he said in a very charming tone as he reached into her locker and removed the book with ease.

"Oh thank you!" Anna said surprised.

"You're Anna right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said blushing slightly.

"I was wondering if you could help me with an article I'm writing for the school paper. I'm interviewing freshmen, like yourself, and what they think of seniors, like me," he said grinning.

"Sure, I'd _love_ to," she said emphasizing the 'l' word too much.

"Come meet me at Jerry's, the ice cream store on the corner of main street, after school today."

"I'll be there," she said excited.

Emmett turned and walked back to class, feeling slightly guilty. He had just lured a human girl, with warm blood running through her veins, to be alone with him, a vampire with venom running though his.

* * *

A/N:

I stayed up extra late to finish this chapter so if I fall asleep in class tomorrow, it's fanfiction's fault.

I really enjoyed emmett and rosalie demolishing their first house. I had it a little more detailed, but in all fairness keeping it on the teen rated level, I removed its graphic nature. So you have to use your own imagination to fill that one in.

Anna is Emmett's first singer, as mentioned in the books he has two.

ah, well it's going to get very very intense in the next chapter, so i'll try and post it as soon as possible to aviod you all who are awaiting reading it but I can't make any promises as I don't have much time during the school week.


	8. Chaperone

Emmett headed back to class, trying very hard to recite his entire Spanish textbook so that Edward could not hear what he had just done. When the day ended Edward met up with Emmett at his locker, to prepare to walk home from school.

"Como se dice°, _hiding something_?" Edward asked as Emmett filled his backpack slowly from his locker. Edward was slowly buttoning up his navy jacket, and putting on gloves. Although he never got cold, he knew that he'd have to fake pneumonia if he walked outside in the freezing rain that was creating ice sheets upon the ground.

"I was thinking of something between Rosalie and I," Emmett grumbled producing a clear mental picture of a night with Rosalie.

Edward shivered at the thought he had just heard, and replied, "Oh, I thought it might have something to do with the conversation you had with Anna, on your way back from the office, but I guess not."

"You heard that?"

"I can hear Carlisle right now in his office about three blocks from here," Edward sarcastically responded in a hushed tone so that the human ear could not hear. He was slightly ticked off that Emmett would even try to lie to him. "You should know better."

Emmett felt guilty and replayed the conversation in his mind, lingering on her aroma and how it burned his throat to be near her.

"Stop it," Edward commanded. "It's not only bad for you to be thinking of it, but I haven't hunted as often as you lately. Your thoughts only make my throat burn as well."

"Sorry," Emmett apologized.

And then Emmett did not realize where Edward was leading him. They were walking straight into Jerry's. After this brief conversation with Edward, Emmett was almost positive that Edward was going to take his butt straight to Carlisle, no matter how much restraint he put up.

"You were going to try to sneak around me, so I decided to be your chaperone," Edward replied to his brother's thoughts.

Emmett took a spot at the front counter, taking off his coat, shaking off the icicles that had formed on it, and ordering two Cokes. Edward studied him cautiously, slowing removing his winter clothing as well.

While Emmett twirled the straw of one of the Cokes, Edward listened carefully for the thoughts he knew he would soon hear.

"_Breathe. Breathe_," Anna told herself. "_He's married. He's married._"

Edward turned to Emmett to signal him to brace himself for his scent. He took in a deep breath, but her scent had already entered the store. The heating unit only made it worse as well, as it circulated the air throughout the room.

"_Oh, he brought his brother_," she thought. "_Not that he isn't extremely good looking as well…maybe Emmett's trying to set us up?_"

"She's unhappy because I'm here," Edward informed Emmett under his breath.

"_I am too,_" Emmett's thought's agreed.

Edward grimaced.

Anna sat down next to Emmett at the counter and he pushed a Coke towards her. They began a conversation, leaving Edward alone to the side.

Four hours later, Emmett's thoughts of drinking Anna's blood had calmed slightly. She still smelled absolutely delicious to him but he was building tolerance for her scent. They had never talked about the 'newspaper article' Emmett had suggested, but neither of them seemed to care.

Edward was severely nauseated by their flirtatious conversation, but he was careful to warn Emmett when she tried to touch him. One grace of her skin with blood drenched veins underneath could set off Emmett's natural hunting instincts. Even if he resisted them she would ask questions.

"I'm sorry your parents must be worried sick about you," Edward interjected smoothly into the conversation. He wanted to get Emmett out, before he combusted due to the longing his throat urged for.

"Oh!" She exclaimed looking at the clock. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"We'll walk you home, we don't want you out alone this late," Emmett offered.

Edward didn't think this was a wise idea but went along with it anyways.

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Anna skidded lightly on the ice that had formed. Emmett and Edward had no problem, their heightened sense of balance helped them with that.

"Where do you live?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I live in a small house just a block from Dr. Cullen's office," she said as she smiled sweetly.

"Only three blocks from here," Edward stated. He was becoming tired of working at this human pace. He wanted badly to go home and be himself, but he was too afraid that Emmett was going to ruin it for the entire family.

"_Is Rose wondering where I am?_" Emmett questioned in his thoughts so that Edward could reply.

Edward moved his head from side to side nonchalantly to signify a negative answer.

"_Good. Thank you for tonight. I know I can be good from now on._"

When they were only a half a block from Anna's house, Anna reached down to grab a small glob of snow to pact it into a snowball. Edward thought nothing of her menial action until she slipped knocking her head hard upon the cement curb.

Edward turned quickly, noting that she was unconscious, lying limp, face down upon the ground. She was still breathing though, her heart still beat, but she was alive. When Edward reached down carefully to turn her over he saw the glint of crimson on the curb where her head had smacked upon the ground.

Instead of caring for her, he quickly drew a last breath letting the scent of spilled blood burn his throat, and rapidly turned to prepare for Emmett's lunging impact as he lurched forward towards the flow of blood.

* * *

° For those of you who do not speak the Spanish language, or do not know "Como se dice…" can be translated to "How do you say?"

This is what you get when I write Spanish papers before writing this.

* * *

A/N:

Ah cliffhanger of sorts…

I probably won't be updating again until the weekend, unless I'm feeling fancy, so savor this (to use a very poor, nerdy, and lame analogy) as if you were a vampire drinking human blood for the very last time before you became a vegetarian.

* * *


	9. Pounce

Anna felt two things when she regained some sort of conscious state. First, was the cool air, wind, whipping against her body. Second, was that her head felt as if it had fallen asleep; the sleep that prickled and hurt. As the cool air tried to sooth her sleeping head, Anna became aware of her other senses. She could only hear one thing and that was the air that was now rushing past her ears. The air around her also smelled incredible. She had no words to describe how alluring it smelled; she only wanted to get closer to it, but she didn't know how. Anna tried opening her eyes but the pain in her head increased when she even tried. In addition she also felt very cold.

Suddenly the wind stopped, and Anna could hear sounds of metal clanging against other metal. No longer did she feel cold, she now felt as if the sun was shining warmly upon her skin.

"Anna? Anna?" a deep, sweet voice rang. It flowed musically out of his mouth but Anna did not recognize it.

She tried to open her eyes, but it was still painful. Instead she opened her mouth, tasting a salty fluid that was running into it. This confused her greatly.

"Anna?" the voiced asked.

"Hmm…" was the only reply she could give.

"Anna, I'm Dr. Cullen. You hit your head very hard; I'm going to give you stitches, okay?" Carlisle seemed concerned, but his words came out at such a rapid pace that he did not pause for breaths. He did not breathe at all.

Anna felt something sting her forehead, and a pricking feeling every few seconds but slowly the pain started to fade. Slowly, she attempted to open her eyes. It was hard but she succeeded.

The cold, steel table she sat on was impeccably clean. Around her there were metal instruments with matching handles, but their ends had different attachments such as pokers, scoopers, and a vast array of other things. The walls were a pale yellow, and the countertops in the room were white. A strong light was directed over her head, obviously the source for her sudden warmth.

"Where's Emmett and Edward?" Anna asked incoherently.

"They went to tell your parents that you were here," Carlisle said examining the cut on her head intently. "You're all set. I'll drive you home to make sure you don't slip again."

* * *

Edward braced for Emmett's impact but it never came. Instead a clash, a sound of lightning, erupted before him as Carlisle intercepted the lurch for blood. Emmett's growl was loud, but it wasn't audible to Edward. He was reacting to Carlisle's thoughts.

"_Get Emmett out of here!_"

Edward immediately followed his instructions, clashing with Emmett's snapping jaws, and pushing him violently back towards the road. Growls ripped from both their chests. Emmett's strength began to overpower Edward as he pushed his offensive towards Carlisle, who was now scooping up Anna in his arms.

"Hold your breath!" Edwards growled harshly to his brother as he pushed hard against Emmett's shoulders. Suddenly some of the weight had lightened. Edward contemplated that Emmett was beginning to see reason, but as he slowly looked up to measure his opponent's expression, he noted that someone was holding Edward back from behind.

Pale slender arms accompanied with long fingers to match, wrapped their way around Emmett's neck. Rosalie was using all her force to restrain Emmett.

"_Edward, switch me places,_" she commanded through her thoughts.

Edward quickly swung around to Emmett's back, latching his fingers around his shoulders, digging his nails into Emmett's collar bone, and his heels deep into the icy ground, pulling backwards as hard as he possibly could.

Rosalie flipped herself around in front of Emmett and hugged him, "Breathe," she pleaded.

Emmett's throat still burned. He knew that if he could relinquish himself from his siblings grasps, he could catch up to the lure of blood, its pulsing flow. He imagined how her heart would pump slower and slower as the blood flowed from her vein into his mouth.

Edward saw these thoughts and resisted the urge to bolt himself.

"Breathe!" Rosalie demanded, almost slightly growling.

Finally a rush of relief filled Emmett's mind. Her scent. Rosalie's scent, was far more luring. Emmett's offensive suddenly ended and her quickly embraced Rosalie, pulling his head down to inhale the aroma that was emitted by her skin.

Edward stood awkwardly trying to comprehend their thoughts. This was very unusual. Of course each of them felt immense relief, but their other emotion they released, Edward could not understand. It was the same emotion that he had sense between Carlisle and Esme every once and a while, but he had never heard it this strong before.

"_Edward_," Rosalie's thoughts called.

"I'll go to Carlisle," he said plainly. "Take him far away to hunt."

They parted to their perspective directions.

* * *

"_He's trying to make amends, Edward_," Carlisle thought.

"Yes. I know but these days he's got two thoughts," Edward said quietly as he sat down in the large rouge chair in Carlisle's and Esme's bedroom. "He's either being repentant about what happened, or--Rosalie—and things I never want to think about."

"_Do you know when he will return to school?_"

"It's been a month, and his thoughts have yielded nothing to that direction."

"_Maybe I should encourage him going so that his absence does not raise questions,_" Carlisle thought as he paced the room back and forth by the window allowing the lighting to change as he passed.

"I'd think it'd be wise to do so. Lucas has already made it clear that he'd like to have a couple of words with Emmett."

"_Did you take care of it?_"

"I can't without raising questions of my own. Plus, he's been out of school for a week."

"_Yes, I'm aware. Bronchitis._"

Edward only nodded to this, not knowing how to respond. He thought for a moment and then asked the question that had been gnawing at him for the past few weeks but he didn't dare to ask it until now, "Carlisle?"

"_Yes,_"

"Would it not be easier on Emmett to just let him give into his instincts? Wouldn't it be easier on all of us."

"It's not something I could condone Edward, you know that," Carlisle responded verbally to make his decision seem absolute.

"I know," Edward began. "Besides our philosophy, why?"

"_The treaty._"

"Could they know?"

"_I don't know, but I don't want to risk it._"

They were silent for a very long time, Carlisle's thoughts indecisive. Edward suddenly had a small epiphany.

"Carlisle," he said urgently standing as he did so. "Emmett was not with us when we made the treaty. He was created, two months after we left. He didn't agree to it. Technically, we could end his suffering. He could end his suffering."

"_I don't want to condone it Edward…but if it comes down to that I will oblige Emmett the choice._"

* * *

A/N:

So a few things have been brought to my attention and I wanted to clear them up.

First, I placed this before Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen coven. This is why they are not in this story. In my mind it's the 'mid 1940's.

Second, the emotion that Edward cannot understand is love. I found that Edward frequently mentioned that he could not comprehend human emotions until he was with Bella. The strongest human emotion I decided was love. Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme being mates feel this connection to human feeling, where Edward has yet to understand it.

Third, the treaty is in effect here, but Emmett was created before the treaty was taken into effect. He was too young and volatile to agree to it when it was made. He was yet to take on the vegetarian lifestyle so young. Therefore he never officially agreed to the treaty. In my head this works, so I apologize if I can't explain time lapse correctly. If I find a way I will.

Lastly, I'm going to write the chapters longer. Usually I cut them to make them more reader friendly, but I feel as if they loose some of their essence, therefore it may take me longer to post new chapters.

Oh and for those of you who thought you knew what was going to happen…ha! I felt like throwing you for a loop. : ]


	10. Accomplice

A/N:

ah...so I'm not so find of the last chapter or this one, but the next is in progress and already I've fallen slightly in love with it.

enjoy.

* * *

Edward had only been to Emmett and Rosalie's house when it was under construction, he thought of it as their unholy place to do unholy things. As he approached the house, he heard only Rosalie's thoughts, which were only about herself, signifying that Emmett was not there.

The light sound of Edward's footsteps alerted Rosalie to her visitor. "Come in," she quietly called.

Once inside Edward reaffirmed that he never wanted to be in this house again. Strewn across various objects, was pieces of lace, and other objects included in Emmett and Rosalie's privet ventures. The front hall, was where he stopped not daring to confirm what was lying on the couch in the parlor to his right; a pile of black that emitted a fragrance that was definitely leather.

Rosalie flashed down the stairs in front of him, and placed herself conditionally in front of the parlor, attempting to hide their mess of _toys_.

"Please stop thinking of that Rosalie," Edward commanded as he heard her picture what her and Emmett had been doing the previous night with the items that were now thrown all over the parlor.

"What do you need?" she demanded an answer, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I want to talk to you about Emmett."

"_What about Emmett?_" she thought and then verbally stated her question, "What about Emmett?" as well.

"You do realize that this would be much easier if you just thought and I responded, instead of you repeating yourself," he responded to her double question sarcastically.

Rosalie huffed, and then commanded through her thoughts "_speak_."

"You know Emmett's suffering," Edward began.

"_Obviously._"

"Carlisle said that he wouldn't condone Emmett ending his suffering, but if Anna couldn't live any longer he would _oblige Emmett the choice_," Edward told perfecting Carlisle's exact tone.

"_Thank you, Edward._"

"I thought you'd want to know," he replied smiling crookedly. He turned to leave, but he stopped with his hand on the knob of the door, twiddling his fingers lightly on it, before adding, "And Rosalie?"

"Yes?" she replied aloud.

"I didn't tell you any of this."

* * *

Edward walked behind Emmett, when they returned to school after the holidays. Edward constantly monitored Emmett's thoughts, but they yielded nothing to the subject of murder to an innocent human girl.

It was after school that he heard a thought while on the school's grounds that he hadn't heard there since last spring.

"_Edward,_" Rosalie's thoughts called. "_Edward can you hear me? If you can scratch your right ear._"

He confirmed that he could hear her. Where could she be? Why was she here he wondered? But his questions were answered by her thoughts. She detailed her plan out for him.

"_Can you distract Emmett for a while?_"

Edward nodded, he had no way to verbally tell Rosalie that Carlisle would be severely disappointed in her if he knew what she was going to do. Carlisle may not let Rosalie and Emmett come back. The happy couple had already been kicked out of the house. It probably was just the first step in separating the two sets of mates, leaving Edward to choose which he would stay with. Of course he knew he'd stay with Carlisle, that's how it had always been, but he'd miss his brother.

"_Thank you, Edward. I won't lead Carlisle to suspect you had anything to do with this._"

Edward searched his mind, trying to think of a way to distract his brother for an hour or two, but the opportunity presented itself the minute the two walked the common grounds towards their truck parked on the other side of the lot.

"Cullen!" Lucas's rough voice slashed through the air.

Emmett whirled around to sneer at Lucas, crouching low in a defensive position. He loved a good fight.

"So Cullen, you hit on my girl, you let her smash her head, and then you don't show up for a month like a coward," Lucas shouted pointing his finger and getting very close, in an uncomfortably close proximity for Emmett, in a dangerously close proximity for his well being.

Emmett stopped breathing preparing to calm himself before he did ultra-human stunts in front of the crowd that was now forming around the common ground areas. Edward read each of their minds before stepping in. Emmett was calming himself, but itched to fight. He could resist, Edward concluded. Lucas just wanted to fight, purely to fight, no other reason. He could not be reasoned with but he could be provoked to make the first move.

Edward continued to listen, and then heard the thoughts that he was itching to hear. Confirmation.

"_Anna's dating that Jim kid, not Lucas._"

Thank heavens for gossiping girls, Edward thought.

"Lucas, in case you haven't noticed, _your girl _is dating another kid. Well not just dating but you get the picture," Edward alluded to something more.

"I know that you idiot!" Lucas retorted slightly dumbfounded.

"Not you don't," a forth figure joined the fight, a boy Edward recognized as Jim.

And then Lucas threw the first punch, straight into Jim's unprepared face. The two broke out into a fight.

"Let's get out of here before we have to start answering questions," Edward whispered into Emmett's ear. They turned on their heels to leave the scene, just a the principle approached to send all four to the boys to detention. Edward knew this was coming, but decided that a hour of detention would give Rosalie enough time to complete her task.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Anna," Rosalie smiled sweetly, gracefully sliding from her car, and dancing over to Anna walking home from school. "Do you remember me? I'm Rosalie. I met you at the Halloween party."

"Oh! Hi," Anna responded surprised by Rosalie's friendly nature.

"Emmett said you were a really good friend of his, and he wanted to know if you would come to dinner at our house this evening," Rosalie said.

"I'd have to ask my parents," She replied, surprised this time at the fact that she really wanted to go. She wanted to see where Emmett and Rosalie lived. They were both so glamorous.

"Okay, would you like a ride home?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Rosalie! What did you do?" Carlisle raised his voice for the first time ever that Rosalie had heard in her time as a vampire. They were in the exam room of Carlisle's office, Anna once again lying on the metal table.

"She was walking near the ravine, and slid on some ice. By the time that I saw her fall, I couldn't reveal my abilities to save her. It as too risky, I didn't know if she would be conscious," Rosalie said staring at the cupboards, trying not to see the damage she just caused. For all the beauty and grace she had, this was the first time she had felt truly like a monster.

"Rosalie, her injuries are severe. She's bleeding internally. She can't survive these injuries, not even with my help."

"Is she in pain?"

"She will be when she's conscious, which will be soon."

"Can someone put her out of her…misery?"

"Rosalie, I'm very aware of what you're suggesting. Yes, I do suppose that is what must happen."

"Waste not," Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

"Don't say that," Carlisle reprimanded once more. "I suppose you can take her to your house, and get Emmett. And Rosalie, you and I will talk later. I must forge evidence now because of the mess you made."

Rosalie turned and picked up Anna's limb, warm body, left the room, and began to run.


	11. Satisfaction

Edward could hear Carlisle in deep contemplative thought when he entered the mile radius within the house. Pushing his legs as fast as he could, he propelled himself to the house when he was out of sight to any possible peering humans. Carlisle was on the porch, awaiting his arrival, pacing slowly up and down its wooden surface at slower than mortal speed.

"_I was under the impression that the things I told you were to be confidential_," Carlisle's thoughts sounded calm, but hesitant to Edward. Carlisle avoided looking at his son, still pacing.

"They are," Edward began.

"_Don't try to lie to me, Edward._"

Edward still stared at Carlisle, who stopped pacing placing his hands on the railing of the porch and leaning lightly against it, still not looking at Edward. There was silence on both ends; Carlisle's thought's incoherent and blank, Edward waiting patiently for Carlisle's thoughts to yield something.

"_You claim you don't want to be a monster Edward, but you did not try to stop Rosalie. You're monstrous task was that you handed her the information and the opportunity. I had to give consent to something I am strongly against. You allowed our whole family to be at risk. We will have to move. We will have to lie. We will have to die._

"_We'll fake a car crash; she'll die of blood loss. We'll die from our injuries. We'll probably be nomadic for a year or so. _

"_You will stay here until I permit you to leave. I don't want you coming across Emmett while he is that volatile and aggressive especially when he is allowed to have her blood. I'll deal with Rosalie later. Please stay in the house._"

Edward only nodded, and entered the house, still hearing the disappointment in Carlisle's thoughts. He wondered if existence would be the same when this was over. As he made his way to his bedroom, he glanced around through the window, watching Esme and Carlisle for a moment. They sat lightly upon the railing of the porch, playing with each other's fingers. They didn't speak, but their thoughts continued to read that emotion that Edward could not clearly grasp. He turned to continue to his bedroom, to await Carlisle's next instructions.

* * *

Emmett had parted with Edward and took the path that would lead to his house. He was only a hundred yards from the house when it hit him. Her scent, her beautiful scent. Venom swelled into his mouth and he prepared to enter the house cautiously, first. He then heard footsteps behind him, and recognized them as Carlisle's.

"Carlisle?" Emmett asked as he whipped around to see him face to face. The scent of Anna's blood had now begun to burn his throat as he was suppressing his natural instincts to feed.

"Emmett, you must listen to me," Carlisle began.

Emmett edged him on with a nod.

"Rosalie injured her to the point where she is living but is nearing death. She's bleeding internally. I can no longer help her," Carlisle paused inhaled and exhaled before finishing. "Put her out of her misery, Emmett. She's in a lot of pain."

Carlisle didn't wait to see or hear a response from Emmett, he simply turned on his heels and ran beck to the house.

Emmett had no idea what he was going to do. Carlisle was obviously allowing Emmett to go against his vegetarian lifestyle, but Emmett wasn't sure if he wanted to. He had made it five years without a taste of human blood, could he resist it after trying it once? The ideas of slicing open her skin and tasting her blood was so luring but frightening as well. The greatest thing that kept him resisting was the idea of hurting Rosalie, in one way or another. The greatest weight in killing Anna, was releasing her from her suffering.

Although Emmett barely knew the girl, outside of their one afternoon together, Emmett decided that he must end her suffering. Slowly but absolutely he walked up the few steps to the house. Rosalie's shadow could be seen underneath the door upon the threshold. Emmett turned the knob, not breathing because the burn in his throat was so excruciating he could barely stand it, and entered the house.

Rosalie was sitting on the bottom step, not breathing either. Labored breathing came from the parlor, which Emmett assumed was Anna's. She moaned in pain.

"Go ahead," Rosalie said standing. "I'm sorry I don't think I can be around when you do this. Not because of you, I just don't think I'd be able to resist the blood either. I don't want to spur a fight with you with our natural instincts."

She approached Emmett, gauging his expression before she hugged him tightly around the waist. He buried his face in her hair, and whispered "Thank you. I love you."

Then he kissed her lightly on the lips, before she quickly parted from the house.

Emmett slowly allowed his nature to take over his body over the next few moments. He flashed to the parlor, no longer attempting to hide his natural abilities anymore.

Anna lying on the couch, face cringed in pain. Emmett bent down and touched her wrist, feeling her pulse. He body was completely warm and tempting.

She wimpered in pain once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Emmett contemplated the best way to end her life quickly but still be able to drain her blood neatly and without pain. Once decided he placed his muscular hand upon the back of her neck and twisted until he heard the snap that signified its breakage. He listened until the moment her heart stopped.

Anna was dead and her body temperature was dropping by the second. Emmett worked faster now placing his sharp teeth upon the crease at her elbow and punctured the skin. The flow of her sweet blood flooded into his mouth. Emmett had never tasted anything so divine. The heat warmed his body as he swallowed her blood. The satisfaction that he felt was far greater than he expected. Emmett was slightly ravenous consuming the entirety of Anna's fluid in less than five minutes.

Once Emmett determined that he could no longer get any more blood out of Anna's now cold body, he stopped, allowing his rational nature return. He turned leaning his back against the couch where Anna's body lay, holding his head in his hands. The scent of her blood was no longer present in the house now that it was all gone.

Her taste had been the most rewarding thing to him besides Rosalie, but he still felt unsatisfied, as if drinking her blood was not remotely worth it. He had murdered another for his own selfish good. Edward was right; he was a monster.

Emmett heard Rosalie approaching through the forest and up to the house. For the first time, he could not decipher what he was supposed to say to her. He stood seeing his reflection in the glass table slightly scared him. The dark circles under his eyes had been almost completely diminished, but his irises appeared a deep red.

Rosalie entered the parlor, and Emmett walked slowly to her eyes closed, trying to decide how she would react to their appearance.

She gasped slightly when he lifted his head and let his gaze meet his. Realizing that her reaction slightly hurt Emmett, she reached her arms up to pull him into her body.

She inclined her head to kiss him, but he didn't return the same thought. He bent his head down to inhale the scent of her hair, brushing his fingers through it lightly. Emmett found her scent more alluring than Anna's, more than any other scent in the world. He continued to inhale her, leaving Rosalie slightly confused.

"Emmett?" she questioned, her musical voice reflecting concern.

"Shh," he hushed her before he pushed her hard up against the wall of the parlor His force created a small dent where their bodies were. It was added to the list of other small dents that they had created around their second house.

Rosalie began to giggle.

They kissed for a moment, Rosalie still confused as to how this mood was brought on. Emmett placed his hands on the wall around Rosalie, enclosing her inside a cage made by his body and the wall. Rosalie let her hands touch the front collar of Emmett's shirt before taking her nails and ripping it off of his body. He growled pushing his hands further into the wall. The dents splinted against his weight and force. Soon it no longer existed.

* * *

A/N:

ahh...this has been on my computer for a day or two and I forgot to post it.

I'm slowly trying to bring it back to being about Rosalie and Emmett, because I thought I may have gone off...but then I realized that this is one of the things that they must overcome as a couple. (fyi- for me to even use the 'l' word in this chapter is huge, because I have real issues with that)

anyways hope you enjoyed...I imagined emmett telling edward how it felt to drink anna's blood when edward contemplates killing Bella in the begining of twilight. Somehow I liked the contrast between, physical satisfaction and unsatisfaction with one's self after.


	12. Consequence

A/N:

oh I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I ended up splitting this chapter in two...I'm almost dine editing the next one so it'll be up tomorrow.

* * *

Emmett walked solemnly down the mountain to converse with Carlisle, he didn't know what he was supposed to say when he met up with him, but he decided he would say whatever he would say when the time came. Rosalie followed slightly behind Emmett.

He slowed when he came on view of the house. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on the railing of the porch waiting for him to approach. Wanting the comfort of his wife, Emmett paused until Rosalie met up with him, lightly brushing her hand into place entwined in his. They now walked together at slower than human pace towards the house.

When they were within feet of Carlisle and Esme, Emmett hung his head, staring straight at the ground not daring to meet Carlisle's disappointed stare.

"Emmett, I gave you permission. There was no other way. This is not you fault, although we are all now in a terrible position," Carlisle said as he stood up, relinquishing his fingers from Esme's. "Rosalie, I am more disappointed in you. I know you wanted to make life easier for Emmett, and ease his pain, but I really cannot condone what you did."

Rosalie stood in silence. She had no idea how Carlisle would react. In truth she reacted impulsively. She wanted so badly for Emmett to want her as much as her wanted Anna.

"Carlisle, I didn't think about the rest of us. I'm sorry," Rosalie replied.

To this Carlisle nodded.

Esme now slid off the railing on the porch, and walked over to Rosalie placing her hands on Rosalie's shoulders.

"Rosalie, please go apologize to Edward. I know he's at fault here too, but you were the one who took his information too far," Esme said stroking Rosalie's hair with her right hand and then turned to allow Rosalie to walk past her.

Emmett let his eyes follow Rosalie into the house, but did not dare lift them to see if Carlisle had seen the change in his eyes yet. Quickly, he focused them back down, closing his eyelids over his eyes.

"Emmett," Carlisle called with caution.

Emmett left his eyes upon the ground.

"Look at me," Carlisle said in a warning tone. He knew well what his son's eyes would look like, and wanted give Emmett the resolve he was searching for.

Slowly Emmett lifted his head to meet his parent's gaze. Only Esme showed a visible reaction when her eyes widened in shock and she gasped slightly.

"Emmett, it is our nature," Carlisle said in resolve.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it if there was any way she would live," Emmett replied a little disgusted with the monster he had become since he returned home from school. Standing, admitting his sins-if that was the right term for what he had just done- to Carlisle, the one who gave him life after humanity. It was incredibly difficult to stare into his eyes and see the disappointment Carlisle felt in him.

"Emmett, it is our nature," Carlisle repeated. "I would have aided you to resist had there been any other way, but seeing as there wasn't one, I felt I could ease your suffering."

"I ruined our life for all of us. Edward must hate me. You must hate me."

"I do not hate you, Emmett. Don't you ever think that," Carlisle reprimanded. "As for Edward, I do believe you need to thank him. He informed Rosalie of my permission, if there was ever a situation where Anna could not live, that you were allowed to end her life."

"Why are you not angry with me?"

"You did nothing wrong. Rosalie and Edward on the other hand I am upset with."

Emmett did not think about his next action, instead it was impulse. He simply walked over to Carlisle and embraced him in a deep hug.

Esme watched in awe until Emmett released Carlisle from his grasp and quickly walked over to embrace her as well. She smiled, relieved that her son was not changed by the taste of human blood.

Carlisle then directed Emmett into the house, and followed into the parlor, where Edward was playing the piano mindlessly, and Rosalie was flipping through a book with little care.

"Rosalie devised a plan," Edward said as he drifted his music to a more suspenseful tone. "She's going to crash the car, in the ravine, off the main road. We're going to place her body in a plausible position afterwards. Carlisle and I will be the survivors, to make sure no questions are asked.

"Yes, we've already thought of that," he replied to Esme's though of the need for blood for the scene of the crime. "Carlisle, do you think you could get some from the bank. We cannot breathe while it's out and around us anyways, so it shouldn't be too big of a problem."

"I'll go get the car into place," Carlisle corrected. "Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, you will go get Anna's body and bring it to the ravine. Esme, would you join me?"

Carlisle and Esme left the house, holding each other's hands, worried expressions dawning their faces. The ignition of the car started in the distance and it's sound faded miles away, while Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett sat in silence.

"Come on," Emmett finally said. His red eyes still did not meet with Edward's topaz one. "_Thank you,_" he thought to give Edward so peace of mind.

Together they ran all the way up the mountain to the white house nestled between two ridges in a small valley. Edward followed behind, to allow Rosalie and Emmett to enter their home first. They climbed the steps slowly, letting their usually silent, graceful footsteps be heard on the wooden floorboards.

Once inside Edward could tell the house had become in worse condition than it had been when he was here just a few weeks previously. The array of torn lace, had not been cleaned, what's more was that the walls had large dents and scratches. The east wall of the parlor, did not even stand where it once had. There were now pieces of the drywall and wood scattered on the floor where it once stood. Other parts of the house had been torn up as well. The banister had been ripped from the wall, and a few stairs had claw marks, which Edward refused to admit what they were from.

Rosalie assessed Edward's expression before thinking tastefully to spare her brother's thoughts, "_I had to keep his mind off of Anna. It was the only was I knew how._"

Edward only nodded.

"She's in here," Emmett said as he lead the way into the parlor and slowly picked up Anna's limp body. He cradled her in his arms for a moment, before Edward stepped forward to ease Emmett's discomfort, taking her in his arms instead. Edward didn't want to make his brother feel like the monster he was, because Edward knew the real monster in this entire situation was him. He knew that he had given Rosalie the opportunity to carry out the assassination of an innocent girl.

Edward carried her down the mountain as they ran, taking a slight left towards the ravine, where the car had already been flipped and mangled against a tree.

Carefully Carlisle took Anna's body and entwined her into a impossible position in the car. Then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett climbed into the other four seats of the vehicle, twisting their indestructible bodies in ways that would clearly indicate death. Carlisle and Edward leaned into the broken windows, to go over their plan.

"We'll see you guys in a few days," Carlisle said calmly.

"_Edward_," Rosalie's thoughts called.

"Yes," he responded.

"_Am I a terrible person for killing her for my own selfish reasons?_"

"Yes and No."


	13. Wanted

Edward and Carlisle were working effortlessly digging with their hands, six feet into the ground. This process only took three and a half minutes. Edward was constantly listening for thoughts within a mile of the graveyard but heard nothing out of the ordinary. Within ten minutes Rosalie and Emmett were out of the coffins that they had been lying in since the afternoon prior when they were laid to rest.

As Carlisle and Esme reunited, and began filling the holes perfectly as they had been this afternoon. Emmett and Rosalie began to dig Emmett out in under a minute and a half.

"Thanks," Emmett said as he climbed out of his deep grave.

"Edward and I have already brought together our things and told the town that we cannot bear to stay here with such a burdening loss," Carlisle said and then continued to elaborate on their plan to leave within the next twenty four hours.

"_Edward_," Rosalie's thoughts called as Carlisle and Esme departed towards home hands embraced.

Edward turned to look meet Rosalie's stare.

"I'll meet you at home," she said to Emmett. As he left she returned to Edward's stare.

"_Edward, you said "yes and no" to my question_," she began referring to the other night:

"_Edward_," Rosalie's thoughts called.

"Yes," he responded.

"_Am I a terrible person for killing her for my own selfish reasons?_"

"Yes and No."

Edward recalled the memory vividly for himself as he read it from Rosalie's mind which recalled it in the same perfection. She looked incredibly attractive as she tried to appear mangled and hurt. Returning to the look at his own face, he shuttered at the memory, and felt slightly repentant at the idea that he had been so cold to Rosalie, even though he had never been more than nice to her. It disgusted him how cold he was to her even after all the years that they had lived together; he was still slightly angered with her obsessions of a vain nature.

"Edward," Rosalie said out loud this time to bring him back to the present time.

Edward looked at her showing his intent to finish the conversation.

"_I was wondering why you replied that way_," Rosalie thought.

"Shouldn't that be obvious Rosalie?" Edward sighed. "Yes, because you did it to make sure Emmett would want you more than Anna. Am I right in saying that?" He asked rhetorically.

Rosalie pondered this response for a second and then nodded for Edward to continue, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and then grimaced at the clothes that they had put her in for the funeral, they didn't match or compliment her body in any way at all. She rolled her eyes at the thought of what she looked like in the mirror.

"I am right," Edward said reading Rosalie's thoughts of her physical appearance. "No, because I gave you the information to go through with your plan, because I wanted he to kill her as much as you did. I was sick of monitoring Emmett's every single thought and plan as to what he would do next. Listening to his provocative thoughts about you was better than his thoughts of thirst making it hard to resist my thirst as well. I was being selfish, and for that I am the one who is mainly responsible for her death, even though I did not lay a hand on the girl."

Rosalie didn't know how to respond to Edward's self inflicted guilt. She felt more concerned about her guilt; how she took the information from her brother and took it into action. The wounds she inflicted upon Anna, made it possible for Emmett to get the permission from Carlisle to kill her. She stared at the ground, ashamed as she realized that Edward could read these thoughts.

"Rosalie, I'm not the person you need to talk to anymore," Edward said. "Talk to Emmett, and then see Carlisle, I believe he want to speak with you once we've got out of town."

At this Edward nodded as a parting gesture, and turned and began to run in the night to pack his things to move from the house.

* * *

For the first time ever, Rosalie knocked on the door to her bedroom with Emmett, at their small, white house on the hill.

"Rose," Emmett said. He smiled to himself, remembering how Carlisle told him he shouldn't hide in a house full of vampires. Slowly Emmett turned to see his wife walk in slowly, at human speed, staring at the ground. Her footsteps echoed on the wooden floors, and the terrible pale pink outfit she was wearing matched the walls, but the room appeared as if it were a happy place- with the exception of the obvious bruises they had given the walls- not matching Rosalie's expression in any way.

"Emmett," Rosalie said lingering her musical voice on the double m's. She walked over to the bed that the couple never used for sleeping, and sat down pulling her legs into a fetal position wrapping her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees, even thought she was purely comfortable any way she positioned herself.

"Do you know what Carlisle wants us to bring? What do we leave behind?" Emmett flustered into a list of questions. "I've never had to relocate before," he continued before realizing that Rosalie was not going to answer his questions. Carefully he walked over to the bed and placed his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and kissed her arm.

"Emmett," she repeated his name. "You seem content, almost like none of this has happened."

"I'm not happy Rosalie, if that's what you're suggesting. It's done, I'm trying to do what Carlisle said. I know I handed Anna her death, but I know I was just ending her pain," Emmett explained slightly defensive.

"I don't want to sound as vain as Edward thinks I am, but I know I'm responsible for her death. We're leaving because of me."

Emmett stroked her hair and told Rosalie, "You've killed people before, innocents even."

"It's not her death that concerns me most. It's the reasons I did it," she claimed as she lifted her head once more.

Emmett's eyebrows inverted towards the center of his face, as he tried to understand why his wife would inflict pain on Anna. It had never occurred to him through his act of murder that she had a point to killing Anna.

"I did it because I wanted you to want me like you wanted her," Rosalie admitted as she buried her face into her knees.

"You wanted me to want to kill you?"

"No!" she almost exclaimed. "I wanted you to want me as much as you wanted her. I wanted you to have the inclination to lure me away to do what you wanted with me," she said beginning to talk almost faster and faster.

"Rosalie!" Emmett screamed to get her to stop. "I do want to lure you away, but I don't have to try anymore. You're way too willing to play a pawn in my gam to have my way with you."

Rosalie looked at Emmett and asked, "Really?"

Emmett caught her mood, and asked; "Do we have to leave our house standing because I had an idea. You know that fantasy that you said we could never do again…" he trailed off kissing Rosalie.

Clatters could be heard a mile away, as within fifteen minutes the couple demolished every piece of furniture and the house in its entirety.

* * *

A/N:

holiday break=more time to write.


	14. Passing

A/N:

mmmm….I was not thoroughly happy with the last chapter, but I needed to find some way to give Rosalie the assurance that Emmett liked her more. (note I'm not a fan of the "L" word so I use it rarely)

As for this chapter, it was the first time I really didn't know where the story was going to go. Furthermore it is a result of one of my middle of the night, 'I'm going to write' phases; so if it really is horrible, I apologize in advance.

* * *

Rosalie was sitting on a tree branch dangling her legs over the frozen pond, staring off into nothingness. Meanwhile Emmett closed his eyes letting his senses reveal the closest creature and could quench his thirst. As his muscles coiled at the sweet scent of a deer, his line of rational thought held him back.

Emmett grunted as he was torn between giving into his instincts and hunting or resisting his thirst because murder was wrong. Today would be the first time he drank blood since Anna's. Even though Anna's human blood sustained his need for blood much longer than animal blood had, his lust for blood burned in his throat more than ever before. And although it was needed for his survival, and he had resisted for a little over a month, and therefore his eyes had faded from ruby red to a deep black. Bending over and placing his elbows on his crouched knees, Emmett buried his head in his hands distressed.

In two milliseconds Rosalie was by his side placing her hand that still held her ring upon his hunched back. She studied the strained muscles in his neck for a moment, before she sighed as well.

"Emmett," her musical voice rang in a concerned tone. "You cannot punish yourself anymore. Don't push yourself to resist, you could hurt somebody."

Emmett straightened to a standing position and turned to meet Rosalie's gaze. He stroked her long blonde hair slowly with his hand, before nodding in a sign to concede to his instincts once more.

* * *

Edward was lying on his back in the middle of the meadow just outside of Forks, Washington. He'd journeyed back to his former residence silently in the night, just to come to this perfectly round meadow. The serene perfection of the tree's in their budding nature of the spring, with the grass peaking through the melting piles of snow, simply relaxed him. There was no need for Edward to worry about the events that played out over a month ago; no need to dwell on the past. The guilt had slowly subsided, as he'd become nomadic.

Sitting down on the slightly wet ground he recollected how his coven had agreed to be nomadic for the better part of the next year, to throw off any suspicions of his family. A year wasn't that long, considering he had eternity to live. Edward slightly wondered what he could do to wait out the year. Certainly he could just sit still and wait, but the idea didn't appeal to him.

The world of academia awaited Edward once more. The idea of attending school again, studying something new could fulfill his year. Therefore Edward stood, and began to run.

* * *

Esme stood balancing on one foot on the limb of a small spruce tree, her prey just feet beneath her graceful body. With a short inhale of the deer's sweet scent, and pounced to the ground below, baring her sharp razor teeth, and killing the animal with a swift graze of her pearly white weapons upon the tan fur of her prey.

As she feasted, Carlisle walked in somber silence upon a tree branch four stories above the ground. He didn't have to concentrate to balance, but he thought greatly about where he placed each foot in front of the other upon the slightly slippery bark, feeling the particles barely move underneath his practically weightless pressure.

When Esme threw the drained deer to the side, Carlisle walked off the branch and ever so lightly landed on the forest floor next to her mate.

"I had an idea, in order to stay inconspicuous for the next decade or so," Carlisle began. Esme walked over to a fallen log and sat down, leaning back upon her hands she stared at him intently. "London, where I was born. It would be a nice fact finding adventure. I could go to medical school once more. You could enjoy the beautiful scenery. And Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward could join us in a year or so, starting in high school and finishing out into college.

"The weather is perfect of course, and we could spend the next decade or so there. At least in to the early sixties without having to answer too many questions."

Esme considered this thought for only a second before she suggested a different plan. "Carlisle, I think you should stay here in Canada and study medicine for a few years, then we can go to London, and start with Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward.

"It's only that we cannot pull off fifteen years in one place, but if we try to get seven or eight out here, then we can go. I think we need to wait before we move to such a high profile city after we just had three of us die," Esme explained as she gauged her mate's expression for a moment.

In two strides Carlisle met up with her, pulling her from her sitting position to standing upright.

"You're right. Your beautiful face is far too recognizable to be in a tourist destination," he said holding her face in his hands. "And- what's even better- is that we won't have to deal with Emmett or Rosalie for a while."

Esme smirked and replied, "Exactly."

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie had toured the world for the better part of three years, checking in with Carlisle and Esme ever so often. Esme came and built them a house on a small uninhabited island off the coast of Chile, and they had lived there for a while until at the post office on the mainland one day, there was two letters in their usually empty mailbox, each addressed with two different, but equally elegant calligraphy on the outside of the cream colored envelopes.

* * *

A/N:

I promise the next chapter has something delicious, but this one had to be a bridge in between two thought processes.

On a completely unrelated note, if you are interested in writing:

I was in a book store today, in a corner that no one ever looks for books in, and I saw this book called The 3am Epiphany. (I believe that's what it's called; I apologize if it's wrong). Anyways it's about how you get strokes of genius writing in the middle of the night. I figured it explains my insomnia, because I'm always writing in the middle of the night…and then in the morning I try to make it coherent.

Anyways, I bought it and it's a pretty good read for those who like to compose various prose such as myself. I recommend it. : ]


	15. Letters

Edward was sitting in his private dorm room studying, when he concluded that to finish his degree in medicine, which would be record time, he needed a book from the library. The sun was down so surely it was safe to venture out, although the three girls who lived across the hall liked to use sunlamps, which they often recommended Edward should try to fix his pale, white skin. The threat that he may come across them in some ray of light threatened his existence. Slowly he opened his door to peak out, but found that the ultraviolet light was seeping from underneath their closed door frame. Edward crept out, past their room to the stairs. When he noticed that no one was in the stairwell, Edward moved at lightning speed to get to the library.

After returning from the library with is findings, Edward checked his mail slot before returning back upstairs. As he flipped through the letters he found nothing extraordinary, Carlisle's scent read through on a brief card emphasizing he delight that Edward would come to stay permanently once he finished his degree. Otherwise the letters contained blank ads for rallies on campus, and other college clutter that held no interest for him.

As he slipped the ads into his garbage pale, he noted a pale, cream colored envelope, which had been hidden in a florescent blue flyer for a restaurant. Setting his findings from the library down, and in the same sixteenth of a second retrieving the small envelope, Edward smelled a scent he had not encountered before. Certainly it was not human. There was no way that the floral scent and the something extra that Edward could not define, could be emitted by a human. No certainly this note had been in the possession of a vampire. Though Edward did not recognize the scent being any other vampire he had ever encountered, he was sure that it was one of his kinds.

The outside was addressed in a beautifully legible script, written in black ink. Tempted into seeing what was inside, Edward swiftly glided his nail across the top slip of the enveloped and opened the letter.

Inside, in the same beautiful script, was a simple statement:

_ We look forward to making your acquaintance. _

_ -A & J _

The mysterious letter with the short greeting left more questions than should be necessary.

Still analyzing the note Edward jumped when a knock echoed upon his door. He shook his head violently to himself. How could he not be listening for people seeking his attention? Edward was used to ignoring the internal chatter of others unless it involved him.

Pressing his lips firmly together, Edward opened his door, to the hallway to reveal

the small blonde girl who lived in the room beneath him.

"Hi," she began stumbling over her words. "_God he's gorgeous!" _she thought silently to herself.

Edward smiled crookedly at this thought. He was never a person to be amused by the vain thoughts of others, but after the monotonous cycles of studying and ignoring the internal chatter of others, Edward found her complementary thoughts were satisfying.

"Um," she stuttered over her words still glorifying him in her mind, and noting his alluring smile. "These accidentally got stuck in my mail slot," she said as she handed over another cream envelope, and a dusty blue one as well.

"Thanks," Edward replied coolly before nodding and shutting the door. He read the rejection in her thoughts, before taking the envelopes in his hands, and flipping them over to read the script on their fronts.

The blue one was written on in Emmett handwriting, but smelled like both Emmett and Rosalie with a hint of a tropical aroma, which Edward concluded was from their current residence. He set that one to the side before examining the pale cream colored envelope.

Like the one that preceded it, its scent could only be one of a vampire. The physical appearance was similar except for the script. It was different, but equally beautiful. And although it was beautiful, it was more masculine than the other. The edges had a sharper point, and far less squiggles. The author did not let the "E" or the "d" in his name come down in swirls like the one before it; it was angular and finished at a defiant point.

Edward tore the curious envelope open faster than the one before it. The script inside was the same, punctual form. In more detail than the previous one, but leaving just as much to be questioned, it read:

_ Edward,_

_ Do not be alarmed by our forward nature. Alice is extremely sure of herself. She does presume that you will be in Chile, when we arrive. I apologize for the presumptuous character. _

_ -Jasper _

Edward quickly threw the letter aside with the other, and quickly grasped and opened the letter from Emmett and Rosalie, without trying to explore the questions he had in his mind.

The letter from Chile, was written by both Rosalie and Emmett, in a slide note of a conversation;

"_Edward,_" Rosalie wrote. "_We received two peculiar letters from a Alice, and a Jasper. Do you know about this? Carlisle is on his way._"

"_Don't worry about it,_" Emmett's writing read underneath. "_Rose worries too much. Two stray vampires will not be a problem. Seriously._"

"_I don't worry too much,_" Rose had written. "_I just wondered if you were coming._"

"_If you do decide to come, do you think you could manage caging a grizzly for me?_" Emmett's writing beneath ended the letter.

Edward chuckled at his brother's parting line. With graduation only a week away, Edward took out a piece of scrap paper and wrote;

_ Caged, irritable grizzly? Okay I'm on it. See you soon._

_ -Edward_

* * *

A/N:

I'm trying to find a way to end this story. It just happens to be an excuse not to do my homework that got way too out of hand. I won't end it abruptly; I hate when people do that. A few more chapters and I'll be satisfied with it.

As for Alice and Jasper, I found it inevitable. They had to come in.

Merry Christmas Eve!

And to anyone who does not celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! :]


	16. Approach

A/N:

First I want to apologize for the delay. I've had this chapter, and an incomplete one, on my computer for days now, but I had no internet due to the weather.

There may be more delays as well because due to the Dtv change, my family is getting cable for the first time in my life :]. Therefore I might have a few days where my house will be switching over from one internet service to another, but I will try to go to hit up a wifi hot spot and update.

Plus I'm reading The Host right now so my attention span has been slightly distracted.

Hope everyone had a good holiday.

* * *

The sun was warm upon the large house that stood not so inconspicuously on the small island off of Chile. The air was moist as the storm clouds hovered in the distance.

Emmett sat dangling his muscular legs over the side of the large mahogany porch that wrapped around the house in its entirety. He was still; no reason to move, nor the want to either. He watched like a statue the calm water that was twenty feet beneath him, seeing the small particles dance in the water.

Rosalie approached and joined him in his position on the porch. She too gazed into the water, not at the particles that Emmett was watching, but at her utterly perfect pale face. She hummed quietly and stroked Emmett's hand with her own. Together they were at peace.

The water was suddenly slightly disturbed; the rippling effect came from the surface underneath. Slowly a human figure appeared underneath the water, and Emmett's muscles tensed, preparing for the visitor to surface.

Rosalie waited patiently, knowing that her husband could take care of any slight infraction upon their privet property. It wasn't until another figure appeared underneath the water that Rosalie became concerned. Could this be their visitor they were expecting?

The figures hovered beneath the surface for a moment, hovering near a post of their deck that had been driven into the bedrock. There was a slight jolt of the porch, before both Emmett and Rosalie were immediately on their feet.

"Calm down Emmett," Esme said breaking through the surface of the water. She was giggling, as Carlisle surfaced beside her.

"Had a joint out of place, so we put it back in," Carlisle said explaining the jolt in the wooden dock.

Both Esme and Carlisle scaled the wooded dock out of the water, with ease. Gracefully sliding over the railing, they greeted Emmett and Rosalie in hugs, much to Rosalie's distaste as she was now wet.

"Let's sit on the porch and dry off in the sun," Rosalie suggested, gazing at her skin glistening in the light. She led them to a nice sitting spot on the south side of the house. Each of them lounged in yellow striped chairs, and watched the granite facets in their skin sparkle in the light.

"We received two very similar letters to your own, Rosalie," Carlisle began. "Edward got a set as well."

"Yeah, he said he was coming soon. Got his letter four days ago," Emmett replied closing his eyes, as he played with Rosalie's long pale fingers.

"What do they mean, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked in a soft but urgent tone.

"They could just be nomads that have heard of us and want to meet us," Carlisle suggested. "My time with the Volturi could have yielded questions about our lifestyle. They're probably just curious."

"Maybe," Rosalie mused, the concern had yet to leave her musical voice. "But how did they know our names?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, Rose. The Volturi have resources, and I wonder if this Alice and Jasper have," he paused exhaling deeply. "If they have extra abilities, like Edward."

"Well I can't handle any more mind reading," Emmett interjected bitterly.

"They probably can't read minds like Edward. No that wouldn't fit. More or less they probably were like me, spending time with the Volturi, until they found they wanted to seek other things. Marcus knew me well. He probably told them of my experimental lifestyle."

"Do you know when they will arrive?" Esme said he sweet voice questioning.

"No, but I think it will be soon. We received their letter about a month ago," Rosalie said. She was becoming more and more impatient with the days, but felt slightly more at ease with Carlisle and Esme there. Carlisle especially. He could resolve things calmly without a fight, which Emmett was severely yearning for since the prey nearby hadn't been much of a challenge unless they traveled to the rainforest, and even then the animals were no irritable grizzly.

The clouds now covered the sun, making the group's skin no longer sparkle. Rosalie offered Esme a tour around the local town now that they could travel inconspicuously, and Emmett and Carlisle stayed and fixed the posts to the dock, briving them into the bedrock.

Slowly the days past, and Carlisle suggested that they all hunt more frequently due to the looming arrival of their visitors. Esme enjoyed seeing this house in better condition than the previous two, and spent a little time drawing blueprints for an expansion and renovation even though the house was no more than three years old.

It wasn't until one morning while, Esme and Carlisle were in the guest bedroom, and Rosalie and Emmett were once again sitting on the dock in the early morning, that they wondered where Edward was.

"He's probably actually taken your request for a grizzly seriously," Rosalie teased as she stared at the eight colors emitted from the sun. She liked the warm feeling upon her skin, the feeling felt almost human for a moment.

"Yeah, that would be a shame. Edward doing something nice for somebody, Rose? That's unheard of," he remarked sarcastically, gazing at the water's particles once more. As much as Edward annoyed him for being in his head all the time, Emmett missed his brother's company and tolerance.

There was silence for a moment and Rosalie stroked Emmet's arm as a sign of affection. Emmett was momentarily elated that his brother wasn't around to hear the thoughts that were occurring in his head right now. His hand slowly went from its place on Rosalie's knee, down to her inner thigh.

"Emmett," Rosalie said in warning. Emmett assumed that she was just thinking of Esme and Carlisle upstairs, but she now was alarmed. In the distance two sparkling figures approached on a small wooden row boat. They clearly weren't human, as they were traveling at great speed towards the dock, twenty feet below by the water.

When Rosalie suddenly stood, Emmett got her message. Her muscles were stiff and she took a protective stance in front of her husband. Their stance looked awkward, as Emmett and his large muscular build made Rosalie appear frail, but she stood defending him.

"Carlisle," Emmett said in a concerned tone.

Within two seconds, Carlisle and Esme were next to Emmett, now standing, and Rosalie, to await their approaching visitors.


	17. Ineni

A/N:

Today was a very sad day. My computer crashed and I lost three very good chapters…alas I've committed myself to rewriting them- be happy because I wasn't going to do it at all.

* * *

Alice was lounging just beneath the canopy of the rainforest, her eyes focused on the blankness in front of her, searching the immediate future. Her petite feet dangled towards the ground, and she swung them back and forth.

On the wet forest floor beneath, Jasper clutched his fingers into the bark of a tree and slowly climbed its surface until he was on a branch parallel with Alice. He kept his face calm as he slid closer to her, gracefully bridging the twenty yard gap between her limb and his with a light leap. He was perfectly calm, assessing her emotions as he sat down next to her, keeping his legs still.

"I do foresee," Alice began, her eyes focusing as she turned to look at Jasper. "That you are going to have a difficult time assimilating to our new lifestyle."

She could not hide her anxiety from her mate, therefore Jasper eased her emotions. A reassuring smile spread across his lips, as he put his arm around her shoulders. Alice simply stared at the ruby edge that Jasper's eyes held, against the onyx. He would have to hunt before he met his new family as not to offend them.

"Jasper, I really wish you wouldn't do that," Alice began.

"Do what?" he asked slyly.

"Make me feel better when I can see how unsure the future is right now," she answered. "Their lifestyle- our future lifestyle- will be difficult."

"I'll adjust, as I have before," Jasper said. He was vividly remembering how he'd adjust to new personalities throughout his life, though since he'd been with Alice, he no longer had to be a warrior, a change that suited him just fine. The emotional climate Alice provided was far preferable than war was, but the adjustments had been different, but good. Once he had snapped at Alice for a menial thing, but Alice foresaw his impending anger, and apologized immediately. Those were the early days, when Jasper struggled slightly with his anger, but the more time he spent with Alice the more at ease he felt. Now he didn't have to think, it was almost too easy to be himself with her.

Alice waited for him to continue on his train of thought, but got nothing. She turned to stare out, searching the future once more.

"As of now, we'll approach the house for the north, by the sand," she said her voice unwavering. In truth something was changing, and it scared Alice of how unclear, something that was only three days away could be. Two were fading from her vision but it was so jumbled up that she could not clearly _see_ it. "I wish they'd stick to their decisions," she huffed.

* * *

As the boat drew closer, Rosalie held her breath. She didn't know why she did this, only that it was an unconscious choice.

Carlisle on the other hand kept himself searching the scent that was growing closer. As he inhaled he recognized the two scents, but he realized that they were not something he had smelled as recently as the letters. One was extremely familiar, and Carlisle recognized it immediately when a slight breeze hit him directly. It was Edward's scent.

The other scent proved more difficult for Carlisle to pinpoint; therefore Carlisle closed his eyes and scanned his vivid memory for it before pausing on the face he saw in his mind. His eyes flashed open confirming his scent designation. Ineni.

Carlisle reminisced in his thoughts of his Middle Eastern friend. They had spent four or five years together studying medicine, but Ineni found that his restraint was not as controlled at he thought. He'd given up, and gone back to a more satisfying diet.

Edward tied the boat to the pillar of the dock and scaled it sliding gently over the railing of the enlarged porch. Ineni followed boldly as he always had.

"Ah, Carlisle my old friend," Ineni said as he shook Carlisle's hand. "Please forgive my intrusion. I've been roaming for a while, and saw Edward here. He had your eye color, which started our little meeting."

"Ineni, how have you been?" Carlisle asked politely. Noting that Ineni's eye color was ruby red; his diet had not changed.

"Good. Good. Good. And you- you have quite a coven living here," Ineni commented.

"Yes, but Esme and I are residing in Canada for the time being, this is Rosalie and Emmett's place," Carlisle said nodding his head to introduce the others. Ineni nodded in response to each of the names called, stopping briefly to note Rosalie's shocking beauty.

Edward rolled his eyes at Ineni's vivid thoughts about Rosalie, and then commented, "If Emmett wasn't enough!" He then walked into the house followed by Emmett who was trying to understand why his brother had stormed away so quickly.

There was a growl heard from inside, a few moments later. Carlisle ignored this.

"Shall we go inside, a rain storm is moving in," Esme kindly suggested breaking the tension within the group.

* * *

"Alice?" Jasper questioned as he saw her glassy eyes two nights later. HE knew she was enticed in her visions, but he was growing slightly anxious at her mumbled responses.

"Sorry," she replied minutes later. "They have a visitor, I'm not sure I should meet. He seems as if he's creating tension in the house."

Jasper just nodded, eyes affixed on what Alice was trying to say.

"He's been hunting near the town, where Rosalie and Emmett usually come. It's created concern and questions. Edward and Emmett have decided to escort him far away, possibly to Mexico.

"They're going to hunt there, but their friend will not return with them. When we arrive it will only be Carlisle and Esme who greet us. Rosalie will be in the house."

"When exactly are we going?" Jasper asked, frustrated that the decisions of another where so touchy to their plans, but he trusted Alice fully.

"We'll leave a first light, two days from now," she replied calmly. He vision was clear, almost definite. She trusted that it could not change unless someone made a split decision.

* * *

Emmett had convinced Edward to a small trip up into the States for a grizzly expedition, after they disposed of Ineni.

"Was his thoughts of Rosalie that bad?" Emmett asked as they hid in a small wood to escape the sunlight on their way back.

"No, I just had not heard that internal chatter for a while," Edward admitted. He remembered Ineni undressing Rosalie with his eyes and cringed. It was no where near what Emmett had imagined, by far.

Suddenly Edward's thoughts were invaded by Emmett's vivid ones of Rosalie once more. His hand trailing from the nape of her neck, down her spine to her to her bottom…Edward groaned tying to give Emmett's thoughts some sort of privacy.

"Sorry," Emmett said repentant. "It's been- what? Almost five years- since I had to- ah- think of restraining my thoughts in that way."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a minute, Emmett guarding his thoughts once again. Edward was trying not to remember Ineni's visit. He was quite horrible, the visions of a nude Rosalie, were nothing compared to the one's he had of Esme. Edward cringed away from the memory; Ineni ripping Esme's clothing off in a millisecond with practically invisible speed, taking advantage of her against her will, while Carlisle watched in the background.

"Hey man snap out of it!" Emmett said punching Edward's shoulder. "You're shaking like mad!"

"Sorry," Edward said composing himself. "Ineni was worse than you know."

"_Why?_" Emmett thought this time, knowing that Edward was not ignoring his thoughts.

"He had some thoughts about Esme as well," Edward replied placing his head in his hands and remained still, as if he were a statue.

"_Ineni! Good Lord, Edward! Why didn't you tell Carlisle? Or does he know? Edward why's you tell me this? Is this why we practically had to drag him away?"_ Emmett's thoughts rattled off a series of questions, his anger built higher until he was standing and a small glint of sunlight was reflecting off his skin, bringing a stunning contrast to his rage.

"Emmett, please do not make me think of it anymore," Edward complained, his head still hidden in his hands.

"_Sorry._"

It was quiet for a while before Emmett thought of more things to do with Rosalie. His vampire birthday was coming up soon, maybe she'd put on something fancy if he brought it home for her, he wondered.

"If you shield your thoughts I wouldn't be opposed to stopping along the way," Edward mumbled. "Only, if you shield you thoughts and don't celebrate until I'm far away again."

"_Agreed._"

* * *

Esme was lying in the shade of the beach on the north side of the small island. Carlisle was next to her, pondering how his friend had changed so much, without a clear reason for change. No mate, no lifestyle change, nothing. Maybe killing humans for blood for that extended period of time is what made him change, though it never seemed to bother others of his kind. Ineni was a mystery. He never found any sense of control, of civility.

"What are you thinking about Carlisle?" Esme asked stroking her mate's arm gently.

"Just wondering if human blood changes us after a long time," Carlisle responded. "But then I think of the Volturi, and I can't find a way to explain how-how-how crude, of that's the word for it- Ineni has become."

"He was slightly odd, but perhaps he noted our tension over pending visitors and decided to bring attention to himself," Esme responded. "You always spoke of him as kind, but narcissistic, if that's the way to say it."

"Interesting," Carlisle mused imploring Esme to continue.

"Well, he didn't like that we had something else on our immediate horizon, as in this Jasper and Alice," Esme continued. "Since we did not stop everything to entertain him, he hunted in our area to attract attention to himself. It seemed to me as if all he wanted was attention."

"I believe you may be correct," Carlisle responded. "He was very offended when Edward and Emmett walked out when he first arrived, but he seemed to take a liking to you and Rosalie."

"What do Rosalie and I have in common?" Esme asked, though she knew the answer.

"Ah, who would not find you beautiful?" Carlisle asked rhetorically in response.

The couple moved a few feet over to stay in the shadows, away from the sunlight. At their new angle they could see a small figure in the distance. As it grew closer, close enough for their enhanced eyesight to see, they noted two figures once again sparkling in the sunlight. It was exactly like the other day before it.

"Emmett and Edward could not be home so soon?" Esme asked, worry ringing in her sweet voice.

"No it isn't them," Carlisle said.

They both stood as a boat and the two figures inside it came closer, coming towards the island at a speed in which only a vampire could possess. Instinctually they crouched slightly, preparing to greet the two vampires who they knew little about except for their names.

* * *

A/N:

Fixing mistakes as I go, as one person noted…Emmett and Edward were hunting when Alice and Jasper arrived, though I originally had Edward arriving with Ineni.

As for Ineni…since my computer crashed I sort of meshed two chapters together when I rewrote and summarized Ineni's encounter with the Cullen's.

As for the story as a whole, I think I have about six or seven more chapters in it.


	18. Exposition

Alice danced across the sand, embracing her new _parents_, for lack of a better word. "Hi. I'm Alice, though you already knew that. It's so nice to finally meet you, Carlisle and Esme," Alice's voice chimed.

Carlisle had no idea what to think of this seemingly young vampire, though she had probably been changed for a long time now, Carlisle thought as he glanced at her eyes. They were growing a faint amber color; a color Carlisle remembered well from when he and the rest of his coven had first changed to their vegetarian lifestyle.

Rosalie was next to Esme's side within four seconds, her stance confused but protective.

Jasper's approach was more cautioned, but was received with more ease by the three. Only Jasper and Alice knew that this was the work of Jasper's ability, and it id not set the group fully at ease.

Carlisle noted Jasper's ruby eyes right before they closed, as if he were sensing something. He stepped foreword, to position himself in front of Esme and Rosalie, but he released his tension slightly. His protection was now out of caution and no longer out of fear for real need to defend his family.

"I understand you already know our names, so excuse me if I graze over formal introductions," Carlisle began diplomatically. "Alice is it?" he said turning towards Alice, "I don't mean to be direct, but I would like to know why you have arrived here."

Alice's face took a small hit, disappointment rang through her ears. She had envisioned complete ease with this coven, why was he switching his words now? Her thoughts were answered by her own vision of her, Jasper, and the five Cullen's talking happily in the living room, up in the house. Her face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Oh, I guess it's easier to explain," her sweet voice rang mechanically, her eyes unfocused and for a moment, searching the possible ways she could explain her abilities, before she decided on the right one. "Like Edward has a special ability, both Jasper and I have abilities."

"I'm not sure I follow- Abilities in the plural?" Carlisle inquired his eyebrows squeezing together to form a perfect crease.

"No. No. No. Each of us has a single ability of our own. Edward can read thoughts. Whatever you're thinking he can hear. The reason I know this, and so much about you is that I know in the future you will explain it to me. I saw myself meeting you; joining your coven. Therefore I took action on this future because I saw myself, and Jasper, happy with you, Carlisle. I still _See_ that, and I _See_ that we will all be happy together."

"I'm sorry, _See_?"

"I have visions of the future."

"Interesting," Carlisle mused to himself.

"Well, they're subjective. They're only based on choices. If you make a choice, I can narrow in on the result. Otherwise there are just thousands of opportunities. They're fuzzy until, you're certain on your path."

"Hmm," Carlisle pondered for a second, his defensive position faded and he now stood as if he were talking to an old friend. If she could see the future, she would be able to see if he made the choice to attack her.

Alice threw of his moment of pondering and began talking at a rapid pace again, "Jasper has a different ability. Please don't be alarmed by it. Jasper can alter emotions, which is why you feel at ease and not tensed at the moment. He's affecting you physically, adjusting your levels of adrenaline and such."

"So that's why we are not agitated by your presence," Esme questioned, but she was already beginning to see that she liked Alice. She was spunky, independent. Something she wanted to see in a daughter. Jasper although a little hesitant in speech, seemed like her son. He fit into the family someway, although Esme couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes."

"Alice before we even discuss you joining us in our coven, I must tell you that we do not live like others of our kind," Carlisle said his voice steady and sure. "We do not hunt people, as your eyes show you have not in some time. But Jasper's eyes cannot decieve us, he has hunted-with the color as fresh as it is there is no doubt it was nearby. I cannot condone this behavior.

"The way we live allows us to be amongst humans, without harming them. We learn control. It takes discpline, restaint to maintain our lifestyle. We can be among the humans, create friends, even if we seem odd to them."

"Oh no, we understand Carlisle," Alice interjected sure of herself. "It's why we waited to come here. I had an easier time resisting, which is why the color in my eyes has changed. Jasper," she continued exhaling deeply. "Jasper's newborn life was far from civilized. He is trying to adjust, with only a recent lapse."

"Ah, so you do believe that you can handle our lifestyle?"

"Yes," Alice began to answer but she was interrupted by Rosalie who had been extremely still, statue-like during this small conversation.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but I smell something burning-excuse me," she quickly left and there was silence until her musical voice rang again, this time worry hung on it, "Carlisle?"

Four vampires used their heightened sense of smell, and inhaled deeply in unison. The scent of burning wook lingered in the air. A fire had recently beed started and it was growing. Their muscles tensed. They listened for the next cues, but they came in the sound of horror.

* * *

A/N:

I'm not incredibly fond of this chapter, but a new one will be posted in less than twenty four hours…hopefully. I've had major writer's block…but I'll get over it as soon as I have homework to avoid. I also apologize that it's short…but I've thought of something _sweet_ for the next chapter (writer's block gone.)

I have posted a poll in order to gain knowledge of the age ranges of my readership. Please go to my profile and vote.

There is only going to be four, possibly five chapters left in this story. I feel like that will sum up the main goal of it without dragging it on farther than it needs to go.

Happy New Year.


	19. Adopted

A/N:

After the last chapter I had a great idea of where to go…but then I had to leave writing and get some sleep. When I woke up I completely lost my terrific idea. So this was painstaking hours of trying to come up with something. Severe writer's block.

On another note…I have ADD when it comes to writing sometimes, and therefore I started another story in the mean time. I promise I'll finish this one first before I continue writing the next.

Until then…enjoy.

* * *

Alice gasped so quickly and ran at full speed to the ocean, Jasper followed behind with a questioning gaze. Her vision showed Rosalie trying to throw water from a small vase in the kitchen on the wall.

"Alice," Jasper questioned through her name. He followed her quickly as she took the small boat and submerged it into the water of the ocean. She picked it up with ease, once it had filled with water, and carried it in her petite arms towards the house; balancing to keep as much water in the container, but still keeping a running pace. She carried the boat all the way up the stairs onto the main porch and through the open glass door, right into the living room where a small television set was sparking. Quickly, she dumped the contents of the sea water onto the small electrical fire.

Emmett cursed a long string of words that Rosalie cringed to hear. He was on his knees sitting directly in front on the metallic ashes of his broken television set, and let the cold, crumbled ashes fall between his opened fingertips.

"Emmett, it's not like we don't have the means to buy a new one," Edward said sitting back on the couch.

From the other room, Carlisle and Esme were discussing the electrical outlook of the house. Such a very dangerous thing fires were for their coven. After the small electrical one that happened in the living room two days previously, they were going through the house to check for any possibilities is the wiring, but came up empty handed. Water from the previous rain had dripped into the set, and set the fire that practically scared Carlisle to death.

"_Edward if you like I can demolish your piano so that you're without entertainment as well,_" Emmett thought is anger rippling through his body.

"You still have Rosalie for that," Edward said jokingly but immediately regretted his statement. Emmett had gone into a very visual description in his mind of what Rosalie would look in the present he bought her on the way home. "Of all that is holy, Emmett!" Edward practically screamed and stomped out the room.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room with the her two guests trailing behind.

"Same as usual," Emmett said alluding to what Rosalie already knew.

"You know I can _see_ why Edward is so hostile towards you two, but at the same time I see how frustrating it can be to get no privacy within your mind," Alice mused as she held Jasper's pale hand in hers. Jasper sat in the recliner to the left of the ruined television, and Alice sat on his lap snuggling into his chest.

Rosalie held back a growl for her guest but she suddenly felt at ease.

"Jasper," Emmett whispered trying to explain to Rosalie her sudden relaxation.

Jasper turned his head hearing his name being said in a negative tone.

"Do you use your ability for persuasion?" Emmett said slightly disgruntled. He wasn't in the mood to start a fight but he was disgruntled at the fact that he had to entertain guests periodically until Carlisle could choose a course of action.

"No, your emotions are very much like the first _coven _I was with. It has become a natural instinct to calm because I've spent too much time around rage," Jasper replied relinquishing some of his control over Emmett. His answer seemed to satisfy Emmett, and he relaxed. Jasper usually preferred to be around Esme and Carlisle, who were happier and often less tense that Rosalie and Emmett, but overall the coven was a very happy place for him.

Alice had meanwhile zoned into scanning future possibilities, as Rosalie and Emmett had dropped into contemplative thought.

"Oh!" Alice gasped. She gracefully jumped out of Jasper's lap and into the arms of Esme and Carlisle, giving them a large hug. "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Care to share Alice?" Jasper questioned coming to her side. Her happiness simply attracted him to be closer to her in her presence.

Emmett and Rosalie were on their feet as well. Edward had come down the stairs and was leaning against the wall reading thoughts, instead of waiting for Carlisle's diplomatic reply.

The silence continued as Carlisle tried to put the news into words. "_A little help Edward?"_ he thought after rendering himself unable to formulate a way to put it with out angering Rosalie.

"Alice and Jasper are going to be joining us," Edward began then paused. "As-As a part of our family," he finished.

Jasper and Alice smiled.

Rosalie grimaced for a couple seconds before sighing in defeat. She knew this conclusion was going to come and she wasn't going to try and fight it. Alice wasn't annoying, just different. Alice, in Rosalie's eyes, had a tendency to be inclined to talking with Edward. They had their own little club of reading minds, seeing the future, and Jasper adjusting emotions. This left Rosalie slightly disgruntled.

Emmett was content with this decision. He saw Jasper as a brother, someone like Edward who couldn't hear everything he was thinking. Someone who he could have a little more privacy with. Alice to him was essentially just as annoying as Edward with her confidence in the future, but she was nice and wasn't overly obtrusive with her gift.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and he pictured a red brick house with a long driveway surrounded by a small forest.

"The Canada house?" Edward questioned tilting his head slightly to the side.

"If you'd like to live in a residence with us Alice, Jasper, we'd be living there for the next three years or so," Carlisle offered. "_Edward you're welcome to join us back there of you'd like considering you're done with school. I'm sure we could pass you off as an intern at the hospital,_" Carlisle added in thought.

"Sounds like a nice change of pace," Edward replied. Alice and Jasper who were not quite used to Edward replying to thoughts just stared at their exchange.

"_Good_," Carlisle said trying to ease the stares they received from their new family members.

"So Alice, would you be opposed to being my daughter?" Esme asked. Her heart was filled with warmth. She loved having more company in the house.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed, simply overjoyed.

"Jasper?"

"I'll be wherever she is," he said tilting his head towards Alice.

"I do have to tell you that our vegetarian lifestyle must be kept," Carlisle said sternly. It was his sole condition to Alice and Jasper joining their family.

"Yes, we will be learning our restraint," Jasper said in response.

"Emmett. Rose, if you'd like to join us again you are welcome to," Esme began but was interrupted by Edward's growl. "Or not just yet- maybe you two should take some time and learn to restrain your thoughts."

As Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme went outside to the porch to watch the sun go down, Rosalie huddled into Emmett's chest.

"Finally we can be _alone_ again," Rosalie breathed.

Emmett chuckled, a booming laugh and said, "I bought you a present on the way back from ditching Ineni."

"Oh what would that be?"

"Well it's more of a present for me that you get to wear," Emmett teased.

Rosalie slyly smiled.

"But we should wait until our guests leave, or at least Edward. Plus it will better with the wait. More tension," Emmett whispered seductively into Rosalie's ear, his hands holding her hips close to his own.

Edward's growl could be heard in the distance, but they were too absorbed in their moment to realize.


	20. Apology

I'm sorry I haven't posted the last two chapters, but after a very terrible computer crash and trying to stay afloat in school, I've just begun to write again. Fear not...I shall try to give you all the conclusion over the weekend.

-C.C.


	21. Epilogue: Three

Two days later Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle had departed to the mainland on their way beck to Canada. Rosalie and Emmett were enjoying the peace that their house had when they had no more visitors.

The house was quiet except for the soft aquatic sound of the water pacing itself back and forth along the sand. Rosalie was lying on top of Emmett's granite chest, her eyes closed just listening to the peace. Emmett's arm wrapped around her waist and he watched her peaceful appearance, noting that if he didn't know otherwise, she appeared to be asleep.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked after a few hours of stillness. The rays of the setting sun were now creeping across the wooden floor, through the windows.

"Hmm?" Rosalie hummed once she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin.

Emmett's eyes marveled the how her skin sparkled before he asked, "Would you like to go hunting tonight?"

Rosalie opened her eyes revealing the onyx they had become since she had last left the house to fulfill her most vital need.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emmett teased. He held her body close to him as she tried to struggle away playfully.

"You know," Rosalie mused in a way that turned their conversation more serious. "Edward wasn't extremely verbal about his disgust for us this time. Maybe we should see more of him."

Emmett exhaled and smiled, he we was pleased that Rosalie's previous hostility towards her brother was beginning to fade. "Yeah, maybe we should see more of him."

* * *

"Rosalie stop breaking things!" Emmett growled, he lunged to restrain her. Tackling he made a thunderous clash with her body. Although she struggled with all her strength, she could not budge Emmett's grasping hold on her.

"Emmett stop!" Rosalie shrieked, still trying to resist.

"Not until you can settle down," Emmett grunted as he tried to keep her still. "Rose, this is apart of the life, you can't control that."

"I can punch her in the stomach," Rosalie murmured.

"Yes, but would that really solve anything?"

"I guess not. But still- I can't have children and, well- Look at me! My DNA is perfect. My child would be stunning," Rosalie was feeling slightly resentful at the fact that the local girl, who worked at the store they bought their traditional human props from, announced that she was pregnant. The plain girl with nothing inherently remarkable about her had managed to conceive a child. When Rosalie got halfway back to their island she tore apart the box of tampons, which she wouldn't have to use anyways. That prop was always so trivial to her.

"I know Rose, but you know you can't have that. And as much as I want to be able to give you that I can't, so accept the things we cannot change and move on," Emmett said as he released Rosalie from his grasp pulling her into a sitting position in his lap.

"I'm sorry Emmett," Rosalie said repentant at her behavior.

"Yeah, tearing the house apart isn't a good idea either," Emmett said looking around to survey the damage.

Rosalie had torn a few banisters out of the porch. The railing was hanging on an odd angle, after getting it's base torn apart. Three windows had been smashed, couches had been overturned their stuffing out in arrays across the floor, and to top it all off the wall that was once in between the living room and the stairs no longer existed. The only thing that remained were old pieces of drywall and dust.

They were quiet for a long time. Hours passed and they stayed still, until the sun came back up and the damage was visible once more.

"You know Rosalie," Emmett began breaking the silence. "Maybe it's time we try t live with a family once again."

"I don't understand, Emmett."

"Maybe we should go live with Carlisle and Esme."

"Why?"

"For many reason's," Emmett sighed. "First, this house would take a lot more effort to rebuild than it would to destroy," his voice lead down in to a seductive tone as he let his right hand graze up her inner thigh.

Rosalie giggled, "Seems like we keep losing houses that way."

"Second, instead of being a mother to a child, you could be a daughter to Esme. I think we've been gone from her too long. It's been what, almost ten years since we've lived with them? Maybe it's time we go back. Alice seems pretty into fashion, so you could enjoy girly things with here, and I really miss having Edward as a brother. Plus Jasper's always up for a good fight, and maybe he'll keep Edwards anger over our provacative thoughts in check," Emmett continued.

"True. Do you think Edward will have a problem with us still though?" Rosalie questioned as she tilted her head to the side squinting slightly. She liked the idea of living with Esme and Carlisle again, but she wasn't about to go move in when they were just going to get kicked out again. Edward seemed to have too much leverage within the Cullen family dynamics solely based on his extra ability.

"He's visited a couple time and he hasn't reacted as badly as he did before. Maybe he's becoming desensitized to our thoughts. Or maybe he's trying to give us privacy. Or possibly our thoughts have calmed slightly."

"Okay," Rosalie simply said in agreement to their move. "But first we've got to get rid of this house."

Emmett smiled and pounced onto of Rosalie tearing off his shirt as he did so. The pale wooden floors cracked underneath his immense power. House number three slowly crumbled to the ground.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Ahh..an epologue.

This story was really fun to write, although it distracted me from school work on multiple occasions. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now I can go on with my Quill/Claire one...


End file.
